Deeper Secrets
by Wolfsong's Rebel
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER! Read the conclsion and learn how Ro feels about Remy when she finds out the thruth. Set back in the days of slavery, follow Rogue and Remy's lives as they unfold. sorry really don't know what a good summary would be. please rr.
1. Chance Meeting

Hi, this is Wolfsong. I've been busy writing on like five stories at once and reading and keeping up school work, so I haven't had time to get this ready to post. But after watching the first and second Lord of the Rings in one setting and not being able to go out and watch the third, I found some time.  
  
This story, how it got started, I was sitting in my US history class, we were talking about slavery and I wondered what it would be like to live in the south, have slaves but not agree with it. Anyways, I decided I was going to put Rogue and Gambit back during the time of slavery. They do not have their powers (yes, that means she can touch him) and the X-men as we know them do not exist. This is just for fun. I've enjoyed writing it, and I'm almost done with it. Also, check out the works by The Four Minds. I have another one that I'm currently working on being posted. Enough babble, on to the story.  
  
Deeper Secrets chapter  
one: Chance Meeting  
Wolfsong  
  
The golden sun was rising, filling the southern lands with an intense glow. On a small hill there sat a woman, watching as the sun touched all that she owned. All these things could not make her happy. Something was missing. It had been for a while.  
  
"Miss Ro," a tall, heavy muscled black man hollered as he walked up the stairs of the mansion.  
  
"Yes, Jeffery," the young woman answered, her green eyes dull. She pushed back a strand of the white flock that sat in the middle of her head. She was young, in her early twenties. "What do you need?" she asked as the tall man stopped a step below her. He wasn't surprised by the white stripes. It had been there since he'd known her. She had been young when he had first come to her father's land.  
  
"I don't think that dam is going to hold if we get another down pour like last week." he informed.  
  
"Can we fix it?" she asked. That dam was the only thing that kept her front yard from flooding. If it flooded, there was no way of getting out without risking the wheels of the wagons sticking and breaking. That dam was very important.  
  
"I don't know, Miss Ro. But Lord knows we need the rains."  
  
"Yes. This drought had not been good for the crops." Both were now walking down the steps. They landed on the hard, burned ground.  
  
"Well, I'll get a couple guys, see what they might think..." Interrupted by one of the younger slaves, Jeffery was cut short.  
  
"Miss Ro, this man was wondering in the fields. Says he want's to talk to the Massa." The young eighteen-year-old informed. He had his unloaded riffle still in his hands.  
  
"Thank you, Jerome." Then she turned her attention to the stranger. "What's your business?"  
  
"Well, I'd like t'tell dat to the owner of did here plantation." his thick accent rang in.  
  
"You're talkin' t'her." Jeffery replied. "This here's Miss Ro's land."  
  
"And all the slaves here, too, mon ami." The stranger turned to Miss Ro. "May we talk 'lone?" She gave a look and a nod to Jeffery who went about his previous business. "So you da femme who owns dis plantation? Where's your husband? I'd like t'talk t'him."  
  
"Ah'm not married, mister..." she paused.  
  
"The names Lebeau. Remy Lebeau. And you?"  
  
"Everyone around here calls me Miss Ro, and that's fine enough for you." Her southern drawl added to the authority in her voice. "Now, what's your business?"  
  
"I've been trav'ling 'long time, I need a place t'rest 'while. Regain my energy."  
  
"We don't take to openly to strangers, Mr. LeBeau."  
  
"We, chere?"  
  
"My slaves and I." She didn't like using that word, but did when outsiders were near. He nodded his understanding, but she explained farther. "Ah live alone here with just the slaves." She cringed inwardly. "Ah have to be careful." That's when he noticed the small pistol strapped to her ankle.  
  
"As I can see, chere." She had walked to the porch before this. "Can I get that room, chere? I'll pay." He pulled a small wad of paper money. "Or I can work..."  
  
Her stare cut him short. "Alright. Five dollars everyday you stay and you have to help around the farm."  
  
"Deal." He had joined her on the top step, he was counting out money. "That should cover it." He handed her the money.  
  
"A week's worth. Guess Ah'd better show you your room."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Moments later. "This should be fine." Ro said leading Remy into one of the medium size rooms on the second level. "You may put whatever belongings you have in the drawers. You may explore the house if you wish. Doors that are locked are no business of yours."  
  
"Understood. Is there a place I can wash up?" he asked slinging his bags onto the large bed.  
  
"There's a wash room in the back of the house on the first floor. You'll need to carry your own water. It won't be hot unless you heat it on a fire."  
  
"Thanks for the warnin', chere."  
  
"And if you get out of line in any way, stealing or just upsetin' meh, Ah reserve the right to throw you out."  
  
"Fine. It be your house, chere." With that he began unpacking.  
  
"When you're finished, if you'd like, you can help in the fields." That said, she left. He packed what little items he had in one of the drawers, what little clothing he had in another, and threw both bags in a bottom drawer. He stripped down to his pants and his long sleeve undershirt. After viewing his room he headed out thinking, 'The tour can wait. Remy want to know more 'bout dis femme.'  
  
He went back outside and was walking around trying to find Ro. 'Da slaves dis woman keeps all seem happy. Guess they like bein' slaves. Or day jus' like her.' About that time Ro rode up on a roan stallion. "Ah see ya decided to join us. Come on. We've work to do." About that time, they heard wagon wheels coming up the stone drive.  
  
A large, fat man in a suit was behind the reins. He stopped in front of the plantation house. "Howdy, Miss Ro. I find this in town. Said he belonged to you." The man, John Webster, mayor of the nearby town, said pulling a black man out of the back of the wagon, his arms and feet bound and a gag in his mouth.  
  
Ro, who had been sitting with her leg over the horn, now dismounted, pulled a knife out of her belt and cut the ropes off his hands and feet. He gratefully removed the gag. "Go help in the fields, Will." The boy ran off, leaving the money with her. "Ah had asked Will to go to town to buy medical supplies."  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am. I thought he had stolen your money and runaway. I didn't mean to cause problems." He eyed Remy closely.  
  
"Well," she said remounting, "you did. Now Ah have to spend precious time in the field going into town muhself." She looked from Mr. Webster to Remy, noticing his stare. "Mr. Webster, if you would be on your way, Ah can prepare for muh trip to town."  
  
"Of course, Miss Ro. May I ask, who's your friend there?" Remy stepped to the head of the horse, ready to fight if need be.  
  
"He's just passing through. Needs to stay a couple days. Not that it's your business."  
  
"Well, I best be going. Don't want to overstay my welcome." With that, John Webster left, a could of dust following.  
  
"Jeffery." Ro called out. Jeffery came at once. "Jeffery, Ah have to go into town."  
  
"I thought Will was suppose to..."  
  
"There were problems. Would you mind watching the farm."  
  
"No problem, Miss Ro."  
  
"Ah'll take the stranger with meh. Can you get another horse ready?"  
  
"Just a couple minutes, ma'am." He left towards the barn to retrieve a horse.  
  
"Who was dat joker?" Remy asked, a deck of cards shuffling through his hands.  
  
"John Webster. He's the mayor of Summitville. He, like the rest of the town, wishes Ah would marry a city man or sell muh property. That ain't going to happen." She turned and looked at him. "Don't think Ah'm takin' you with meh 'cause you think you're cute. Ah don't trust ya alone with muh stuff. You're too shifty."  
  
He laughed at this. "Remy don' mean t'seem shifty. He jus' didn't like t'way dat man was talkin'."  
  
"Now why are you talking in third person like you're some body else? Where you from anyway?"  
  
"The south."  
  
"We're both in the south, sugah." she snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Where I come from it's normal." Jeffery walked over and handed the reins of a white stallion to Remy. "Ever ridden b'fore?" Remy shook his head no. "Mount up on the left side. Put your left foot in the stirrup, grab the horn and reins in your left hand...the horn. This is the horn." Jeffery pointed out. Ro almost laughed. "Now grab the pommel with your right hand. Use your arms and legs and swing into the saddle." Remy tried and barely made it into the saddle. Jeffery adjusted the stirrups to Remy's height then left, mumbling as he went.  
  
"You'll get better." Ro said encouragingly. "Don't kick him in the sides. Just click and use your legs." "Why not kick him in the sides? That's how you get these things started." So he did, and the horse bolted beneath him. Ro rode after, grabbed the reins and willed both horses to stop. "These 'things' are sensitive." She spat out, almost hatefully. "He's ticklish on the flanks. Now, like this." and she moved out smoothly on her horse. He followed her lead though the stallion was still jumpy.  
  
"What's his name?" Remy asked. "Where'd you get him?"  
  
"Ace. He was an...anniversary gift...from Joseph."  
  
"Your husband?"  
  
"No. But we had talked about it. He gave me Ace on our one year anniversary when Ah was eighteen."  
  
"Where's he now?"  
  
"He died in a freak accident. Ah'm sorry. Ah don't want to talk about it." So they rode on in silence.  
  
A few miles out of town, Remy began to wonder things. Ro had not said anything since they had left. He was getting tired of the silence and began whistling.  
  
"Stop that." Ro demanded.  
  
"Why, chere? It not harmin' any one."  
  
"It's annoying. Just stop."  
  
"It's too quiet. Remy's ears are gonna pop wit all da silence."  
  
"There you go again with the third person."  
  
"Can't we jus' talk?"  
  
She stayed silent for a while longer. "What about?" she questioned softly.  
  
"'Bout you. Your farm. How ya've come t'take care o'it by your lonesome."  
  
"Why the interest in meh? We could talk about you." She didn't want this to become an interview.  
  
"Jus' let me ask a few questions. All ya can do is answer or not."  
  
"Fine. Nothing personal, ya hear?" "Okay. Where'd ya get the farm?" They were now riding side by side at an easy walk.  
  
"Almost too personal, but Ah'll answer. It was muh daddy's. He left if to me."  
  
"You seem kinda young t'not have a father. Or mother." He noticed her sad expression. "Too personal. Sorry."  
  
"No. Muh mom died at childbirth. Daddy died when Ah was nineteen, a month after Joseph. They only person Ah've had this whole time is Jeffery and the others." They were almost to the town now. "So what about you? Where's your family?"  
  
"I've never had a family. Grew up on the streets. Fightin' to get by. Wasn't a life I wanted then. Not a life I want to live again." He looked into her eyes for the first time. They were asking to know more. "The rest is too personal. My past is behind me and I wanna keep it dat way, chere." More silence. Both had given a little, but neither would give all. He did want to keep his past behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't think it that could happen.  
  
End chapter one. What you think? Likin' it so far? Hope so. I've given you a lot to swallow in the first chapter, and there's more to come. The next chapter they get to town and stuff. Note: I am not now or ever will be a fan of Rogue and Joseph. Don't come hunting me down, trying to kill me. Later! 


	2. First Ride

It is so hard when you have a thousand things to type and no time to type them. And you can't decide which to type first. I have got to stop writing. My hands hurt. Oh, suck it up, girl. Here's the second chapter of Deeper Secrets. I actually finished writing it a day or so ago, and got really happy and giddy, then all sad. Muses are funny, aren't they? On to the story.  
  
Deeper Secrets chapter two: First Ride  
  
They made it to town, in silence. They had left their horses outside the apothecary, where she had showed him how to tie his horse properly. Inside, she had handed her list to one of the apprentices working there. Sam, the owner, came from the back. "Hey there, Miss Ro. In to re-stock?"  
  
"Hey, Sam. Yeah. Ah had to double muh order. We've had more accidents the way this weather's been."  
  
"This drought one week, down pour the next. It's getting to everyone." His southern drawl matched her own. "Who's your man friend, Ro?"  
  
"This is Remy. He's a ranch hand passin' through."  
  
"Nice to meet you, young man." Sam greeted shaking Remy's hand.  
  
"Likewise." his accent voiced.  
  
"You're not from around here, are ya?"  
  
"No, mon ami. I'm passin' through."  
  
"Hope your travels go well. Okay, Ro, your total is 23.50."  
  
"Shoot. All Ah've got is 15.30."  
  
"No, chere. Ya had me hold some, remember?" He handed her the remaining amount. She paid the bill, he grabbed the package and they left with farewells from Sam. Outside, she loaded the parcel into the saddle bag and mounted. They rode over to the hotel and stopped for lunch. When they were finished, they re-mounted their horses and rode home.  
  
When they reached the plantation, it was dark and the evening chores had been done. She could smell Sarah baking in the kitchen. They rode up to the barn and dismounted. As they were taking the tack off their horses, Ro said, "A perfectly good day wasted." Remy didn't say anything to that. He just quietly put Ace in his stall.  
  
That night they both ate in the small kitchen alone. Ro had dipped herself a bowl of the chili Sarah had made. Remy, after cleaning up, joined her in the kitchen. "What's for supper?"  
  
"Beef chili. It's one of Sarah's best meals. Ah, uh, Ah forgot to thank you...back in town...for the money. Ah woulda had it, but..."  
  
"T'was no problem, chere. Remy jus' happy t'help." He smiled at her. She went back to eating. When she had finished, she rinsed her bowl in the pail of water and put it away. Before she walked out, she told Remy to throw the water out after rinsing his dishes.  
  
The next morning, Ro woke to an unfamiliar smell. Throwing on a lite summer robe, she went to investigate. She didn't think to look at the room where the stranger slept. She reached the kitchen, the smells playing games with her senses. She turned to enter and was met with the sight of Remy, the stranger, standing at the stove, his old pants and a sleeveless shirt on, with a ladle in his hand. "Mornin', chere. Hope I didn't wake you." He greeted then turned back to the stove.  
  
"Nah. Nah." She said moving closer. "Ah woke up an' smelt something different. What is it?" She was standing at his right shoulder. He looked over, unexpectedly meeting her stare. This was the closest she had ever come to him. "Specialty from where I come from, chere. Care to fetch Remy some fire wood for da stove?"  
  
"Sure." she answered and walked to the wood pile. That's when he noticed her attire. Soft pink summer gown made of the softest cotton, probably grown here, and the lite, see-through summer robe that matched. Of course she was barefoot and her hair was in a loose ponytail. He smiled in-wardly at that.  
  
"Here." she said as she placed the small pieces into the stove.  
  
"How 'bout ya pour us some drinks, den sit down, chere." A small smirk growing on his face. "Da rest is up t'Gambit." He cursed in-wordly. Not that name. He scolded. If she noticed the name change, she didn't say. He went on with his cooking.  
  
After pouring two glasses of milk, Ro sat down with hers at the end of the table. Shortly, he placed two plates down and filled them with the breakfast he had made. "A healthy helpin' of Remy LeBeau's Southern Breakfast Gumbo." He took a bite, and was obviously enjoying himself. A little shocked, she cautiously took a bite. The different spices played games with her tastebuds. She took another bite, then another. "Slow down, chere. It ya not use t'the spices day can burn ya." Then it happened. She swallowed her previous bite and felt the spiciness of it all. Quickly, she took a drink of milk.  
  
"You're right, sug. This is really good. Where'd ya get the spices?"  
  
"Remy can't go wit'out his spices." He smiled again. They spent the rest of the morning in silence.  
  
When breakfast was done and the dishes cleaned, Ro went up stairs to change. When she came back down she met up with Jeffery. "Hey, Jeffery. Sorry 'bout yesterday, sug. That mayor gets on my nerve."  
  
"I understand fully, Miss Ro."  
  
"How's Will doing?" She asked scratching below the white strike.  
  
"He'll be fine. He was jus' scared, is all." Jeffery looked around. "How's the stranger doing? Remy is it?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll see how he does today after some real work. At least he can ride a horse." She looked down from Jeffery's warm brown eyes to the ground. "Ah didn't have enough money to buy the medical supplies. And Ah wouldn't have if he hadn't come along."  
  
"What do you mean? If he hadn't come along?"  
  
"Ah left the money he paid for rent here. If he hadn't paid that Ah wouldn't have had enough."  
  
"But you still didn't." Jeffery pointed out.  
  
"He paid the rest of the tab. Said Ah gave him the rest to hold."  
  
"Why'd he do that?"  
  
"Ah don't know. He may not be all bad."  
  
"Now don't go losin' your pretty head over this stranger without checking things out first." Now he seemed more like a father figure.  
  
"Ah won't. You've always taken such good care of me. Thank you." and she hugged him. About that time Remy came out, dressed in work clothes. He walked over to the pair. "Ready to work?" She asked throwing him leather gloves.  
  
"At your service, chere." and he bowed with this.  
  
She ignored it out wardly, but enjoyed inwardly. "Are the wagons ready?" she directed to Jeffery.  
  
"Ready and waiting, Miss Ro. Ready and waiting."  
  
End chapter two. Three coming. This one was shorter, but that's okay. I received a suggestion about adding in about the political status of the time period, and I took that into consideration (and that she should have a manager or something) but this story is about Ro and Remy. The fact that there's slaves is just there. Don't know how else to put it. Enjoy! 


	3. Hard Day's Work, Cool Night's Surprise

Here's the third chapter. It's short, I think.  
  
Deeper Secrets chapter three: Hard Day's Work, Cool Night's Surprise  
  
Everyone set to work in the cotton fields that afternoon. Sarah and several of the young children were on the wagons with water ready. All of the stronger men followed the wagon throwing the sacks of cotton on. Ro and Will and several of the younger, not as strong men lined the rows filling bags, leaving the full ones. The sun, at its highest point, was heating the land. Checking the shadows cast by the sun, Ro determined it was well near noon. A second later, she sensed the sweet smell of apple pie and chicken. After hearing her stomach rumble, she called a lunch break.  
  
She had already carried two buckets of water to one of the wagons, and was carrying more to the other team when she began to wonder where Remy had gotten to. She had seen him when they first started in line, Jeffery showing him the ropes. She wondered how he was doing.  
  
"Sturdy team, chere." There he was. Standing beside her, rubbing one of the horse's faces. He stepped away and pulled an apple from the wagon. That's when she took in the view of him. Topless, his sun kissed skin glowing in sweat from a hard day's work, splotches of dirt in various places. The leather work gloves tucked into the waist of his pants, the abandoned shirt in his back pocket. 'He has a ponytail?' she questioned. 'Didn't see that before.' "Problem, chere?" he interrupted.  
  
"Huh?...No, Ah, uh. Heat must have got me." She hoped she recovered quick enough.  
  
'Too quick, chere.' he thought as he walked over and handed the horse the apple. He gratefully accepted it. Together they walked toward the lunch wagon. "I noticed dat Jeffery dere has whip marks. What he do?"  
  
She answered, hoping it wouldn't betray their trust. Jeffery never hid the fact. "He stood up for what he believed in." she answered.  
  
"So, who whipped him? Your father?"  
  
"No." They were stopped now. "The man who previously owned him didn't believe in God and thought slaves too stupid to know."  
  
"And you don', chere?" He gave her a funny look.  
  
"Ah'm not saying they do or they don't, but Jeffery stood up for his family's right to own a Bible."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"He was taken and whipped and his wife and child killed." Remy moaned at this. "His owner yelled that now he had no family to own a Bible. My father bought him a broken man. We nursed his wounds back to health. Over the next two months we lost Joseph, them daddy. All we had was each other. He's been here ever since."  
  
"Are all da slaves you have now da ones you father owned?"  
  
"We've lost some and some have been born, but most are the same." Now they had started walking again and received their lunches. Ro left his side to join Jeffery, Will and Jerome. Remy went and sat away from the rest. Quietly viewing the others around him.  
  
That evening, after the sun went down, Ro decided to wash up. After carrying several buckets of heated water she laid out her clothes to changed into. This done, she lit a few more candles to see and settled into the warm water.  
  
Remy had followed Jeffery's instructions, all of them. Including mucking and stacking bags full of cotton in the barn. His muscles ached. He hadn't worked this hard physically for a long time. "Remy, ol' boy, you're gettin' soft." he told himself, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ya smell bad, too. Guess I know what dat means." He laughed and walked into the house. He went up stairs to lite some candles and found the door shut. Not thinking, he stepped in.  
  
Ro noticed this and screamed, "What the...Remy!"  
  
"Ro, I'm sorry. I didn't know ya was in here." He was standing with the door half open.  
  
"Well, come in or leave. Don't just stand there."  
  
"Sorry." he apologized, stepping in.  
  
"You might as well be useful." She said holding up a wet sponge. He walked over and took it. Settling in behind her on his knees, he said, "Anything t'help, chere. Where ya need it?"  
  
"Muh back." she stated matter-of-factually, leaning forward. He softly ran the sponge over her back. He moved the long hair back, lightly caressing her neck, and ran over it.  
  
"So where'd ya get da skunk?" he asked, finally finding time to mention it.  
  
"Ah was born with it. Started out as just one spot, then grew."  
  
"Do you want me t'wet your hair?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sug." and she brushed it back over her shoulder. "Ah've got a question. There's something different 'bout your eyes. What is it?" She looked straight up at him. She couldn't tell in this light.  
  
"I have a...unique color of eyes. Least dat's what dey tell me." He poured the water lightly onto her head, stroking it down with his hand. He was very gentle she noticed. He poured another pitcher. "Where's da soap?" he asked wringing the excess water. She reached up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout that. Ah can handle it." She walked him around to the side of the tub. "Thank you." She wanted to see his eyes more clearly, but couldn't. Instead, she was almost lost in his touch. The soft hands that had stroked her hair so gently, in her hand, now felt rough and tested, but yet smooth. He had obviously had a hard life.  
  
"No problem, chere. Remy only here to serve." With that, he left. The whole talking in third person thing finally stopped bugging her. Now, she found it kind of cute. And she missed the feel of his stroking hands.  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. Please keep reading. 


	4. The Walls Come Down

Sorry this is taking so long, but there's so much to do and not enough time to do it all. I think I need to stop eating and sleeping and just get everything done then take a nice long nap. Any way enough. On to the story.  
  
Deeper Secrets chapter four: The Walls Come Down  
  
The week had passed, with several more days of picking cotton. That Saturday, they loaded all that they had, save for what they needed, into the wagons and headed into town. Remy had made a few trips into town with Ro, two to be exact, and was noticing she didn't have a lot of money. They would be in a store, she would be short a few dollars, and he would make up the differences saying she had him hold the money. He knew he couldn't keep that up for much longer. She would eventually get tired of him helping, feeling it was more a hand out and not a hand up. Money didn't matter to him. All he wanted was a place to stay until his past cooled down a bit.  
  
He found himself liking this life, and wondering if he could be a successful plantation owner. He could possibly buy some slaves from his father, but that would mean going home and...His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the cashier say the amount and knew she didn't have enough. He laid down the rest of the price and smiled at Ro, giving the same story.  
  
They left the store and met up with Jeffery and Will with the wagons. Both had been emptied of their burdens and Ro put her packages in the back of one. She took the money from the gentlemen, shoved it in her pants pocket and mounted her chestnut horse. They rode out of town in a line; Ro and Remy leading, then Jeffery with his wagon, and Will with his.  
  
They made it home that night around the time for super. After cleaning up, they joined Sarah in the kitchen for another her delicious meals. Ro, Jeffery and Will made small talk with Sarah while Remy just listened and ate. He listened while Sarah informed them of her thoughts that the milk cow, Delta, would be having her calf soon and that she hoped it was another cow and not a bull. Delta was getting up in her age and if the calf was another bull, they would need to sell both and buy a new cow, but she didn't want to have to do that. She loved the old girl and she had always given good milk. He had laughed at that. After all were through, they cleaned the plates, put them away, Jeffery had thrown out the water, and all had said their "good nights" and had gone their way.  
  
That night it took Remy forever to get to sleep, and when he did, it wasn't a fitful sleep. Every little sound woke him. This latest awakening, he had guessed in somewhere around one or two in the morning. He didn't feel restless. It had been a successful day. A successful week getting the cotton in. He had heard Jeffery tell Ro the God had been good in giving them a week of good weather. That made him curious, but he hadn't asked at that time. And though he had helped all week in the fields, not knowing how much he would have enjoyed it, which he certainly had, he wasn't tired beyond belief. But something had woken him.  
  
There. A soft noise. Coming from the barn? There it was again. He climbed out of bed, his pants already on since he had been up pacing earlier. Without grabbing a shirt or candle to see, he headed down the stairs and out the door. He made his way across the side yard to the large barn where the horses and Delta were kept. He lit one of the kerosene lamps, reminding himself he should have done that earlier, and went to check on Delta. Something about what Sarah had said kept nagging at him. Sure enough, the old girl was going into labor.  
  
Seeing the light in the stable, Jeffery walked in and found Remy holding the Holstein's head in his lap. "I heard someting an' come out to check," Remy reported.  
  
"I'll go get Miss Ro and Sarah. Just keep her calm." With that Jeffery ran out leaving Remy and Delta. Not even five minuted later, Ro came in, wearing the thin summer gown, and knelt beside him. "Ah told Jeffery Ah'd come on out and help ya. Him an' Sarah's getting the water. How's she doing?"  
  
"Good as far as I know. Remy know nothin' 'bout cattle."  
  
"It's alright, but how'd ya know to come out here?" she asked stroking Delta's neck and stomach.  
  
He smiled ruefully, saying, "I couldn't sleep. Someting kept wakin' me up." He looked back down at Delta. "Then I heard someting and come out here on a hunch." She laughed at that. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Ro could see the worry in his eyes. "You've never done this, have you?"  
  
He shook his head, "We didn't have cattle where Remy came from. Too hard to keep them on the streets." Catching himself, he went on, "We always got our meat and milk from the stores."  
  
"And jus' where did you come from?" she joked.  
  
"Dat's 'long story, chere. Maybe I tell ya some other time."  
  
About then, Jeffery and Sarah ran in both soaked through. "It's beginning to be a down pour out there," Sarah said moving to the enlarged cow. Remy took and placed the water for her near Delta.  
  
"I told everyone not to worry, and to just stay inside," Jeffery said moving to help Sarah. The two had worked together several times when an animal went into a labor. Ro lead Remy away to a corner to watch, but not get in the way. She had just noticed how cold she was when he wrapped a blanket he had gotten from who knew where around her shoulders. She also had just noticed how topless he was. Not a new sight to her, but one she would remember for a long time; and one she definitely enjoyed, though she would tell no one that.  
  
"Here," she offered part of the blanket to him. He answered my wrapping it tighter around her, then leaning back against Ace's stall, arms folded across his chest, watching the birth. A few minutes into the process, they heard a loud crash. "That didn't sound like thunder," Sarah pointed out. There was another, louder crash. Will ran in screaming, "The dam's going! The dam's going!"  
  
"Stay with Sarah, Will," Jeffery commanded, running out. Ro and Remy followed. They followed to where they met Jeffery at the dam.  
  
"God help us if that goes," Jeffery said, a dry not making his usually deep, thick voice weak.  
  
"I don't understand," Remy commented.  
  
"If that dam wall goes, it'll do as much damage as a flood," Jeffery explained. "We need to stabilized it." He ran down to the wall and started to wedge a board against it. About that time another board snapped and hit him in the head. Water started flowing out slowly, but growing. Remy ran and grabbed him, pulling Jeffery back onto the small bank they had been standing on. "Get him to the barn," he yelled to Ro, who had thrown the blanker over him. She did, and drug Jeffery's large body with strength Remy hadn't suspected she had.  
  
When she reached the barn, Will helped her pull him in and lay him down. "He hit his head. Stay with him. Ah've got to get Remy," and she ran out before Will or Sarah could protest. She reached the dam wall to find Remy desperately trying to plug the wall and brace the rest of it from the forces of the water behind. He noticed her descend the bank and join him. Without him telling her to, she took over trying to plug the hole.  
  
"It's no use," she screamed. "The water's too strong." With that, he abandoned bracing the rest of it and jumped over the wall into the icy could water. Using his body as a shield, he helped her arrange the broken pieces so that they would block the water.  
  
Finally, after seeing that wasn't working, he ordered her to run and get a large board. When she returned, he took it and put it on the inside of the wall. Using the hammer and nails she had intelligently grabbed, he nailed the board to the inside, dropping the hammer over the wall when he finished. That's when he sank to the bottom and she realized he had had nothing to stand on the entire time, and he had been in for far too long. All his strength was gone. She dove in after him, grabbing ahold of his wrist she pulled him to the top. He was close to unconsciousness, she decided from the color of his pale skin. Finding a more shallow bank, she pulled him out and in calm voice, convinced him to get on his feet and helped him back to the house. Passing the large barn, Will and Sarah watched as Ro half carried, half dragged Remy into the house. They decided there was nothing they could do to help and finished up with Delta while watching Jeffery. He would have a nasty headache in the morning.  
  
Ro managed to pull Remy up the front stairs and the ones leading to her room. It just happened to be the closest with the best working fire place. She laid him in front, started a strong fire and returned to him. He wasn't breathing.  
  
End chapter four. I've been told I was evil, is this that case? 


	5. Twilight Confessions

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter for a while and you think Remy's dead. I've just been so busy with graduation, and family, and with writing on this completely original story I started writing that I haven't had much time to do much else (unless you count reading. I swear I'm addicted). Again I'm sorry, and on to it.

Deeper Secrets chapter five: Twilight Confessions.

His chest wasn't rising, his eyes were closed, and from the light of the fire she could better see the blue skin. Before panic could take hold, Ro quickly acted, retrieving pillows and the heavy blanket from her bed. Knowing the wet clothes weren't helping, she pulled his wet pants off stopping there. She softly laid the two small pillows under his head and threw the large cover over him.

Knowing also, that body heat was what he needed, Ro shut the forgotten door, locking it from the inside, pulled the drenched gown from her body and pulled on a pair of cut-off trousers and sleeveless shirt. Hearing him moan, she returned to his side, pulled the covers back and laid close to him, wrapping him in her arms. She fell asleep in that position, the fire blazing before them.

When he had woke up, he had felt the added warmth of the fireplace, wondering how he had gotten inside. A second later, he noticed the added heat as well as weight on his right side. He turned his head, surprised to find Ro curled up almost on top of him. He smiled, enjoying the closeness.

Sarah or someone must have gotten in somehow, on the small table near some book shelves was a tray of food meant for them. That made him smile again. Whoever it had been who brought the food would have undoubtedly noticed the two curled up together. Obviously, they had trusted their owner to know what she was doing to have taken the stranger into her room and spend the night beside him. That fact, or thought as it were, strangely comforted him and scared him. Again he found himself cursing himself for getting this close to someone, to her. He had needed a place to stay for a while, and she had reluctantly taken him in. _'If only she had known,'_ he thought, but the warmth coming from her body, which was the reason she was this close, was causing him to doze again. Soon he was asleep, a smile, weighed by fear, on his face.

She had woken to the sound of a night owl screeching in a nearby tree. There was a sore stiffness in her left side reminding her where she was. Laying beside a stranger who, only a few hours ago, had been frozen to the touch, sickly blue, and not breathing. Thankfully that wasn't the case now. His breathing had returned and was normal. His skin was no longer blue but warm to the touch and the dark tan of a man who had spent a week in the fields under a bright, demanding sun. It was still dark outside and quiet.

She hadn't moved for fear of waking him, and for the fact that she had no control over her body. Something was keeping her by his side. Whether or not it was her own will keeping her there, oddly and surprisingly enough, she felt herself enjoying their closeness. His eyes opened and he turned towards her. At this distance she could see his unique eyes clearly. _'Wow,'_ she thought. _'They are unique.'_

"Chere?"

"Huh?" She took her eyes away from his and sat up, finally pulling herself away from him.

"What happened?" he asked, finally noticing his pants were missing. "Where's Remy's pants, chere?"

"They were wet and cold. Ah had to get them off. As to what's happened, Ah guess you must have lost your strength, and ya fell in. Ah went in after ya, pulled ya out, and managed to get you in here." Her eyes dropped. "Your breathe stopped. Ah was scared you might not make it.' She was sitting opposite him, and from his position in front of her, he reached out and traced her jaw line. She leaned into the caress, missing it when t was gone.

"I'm still here, chere. I haven't left."

Gaining control of herself again, she managed to sound somewhat detached. "Considering you've only been out for a couple of hours..."

"Uh huh, chere," he interrupted. "The day has already come and gone. We've sleep the day away."

"Oh my goss. We've wasted the day sleeping?" It didn't like a question. "Not that we didn't need the rest, Ah mean, you almost died and all."

"Wouldn't be the first close call," Remy said practically to himself, but she overheard.

"What? You've come close to death before? When?" This surprised her.

"Can't recall every time, but there's been a few."

"Remy, Ah've told you a lot about meh life. More then Ah usually tell. More than anyone in town knows."

"I didn't realize that, chere."

"Ah'm fairly sure you've noticed we don't have much money. Ah promised to pay back what you've lent us..."

He laid a finger on her lips, stopping her. "No, you're not, chere. Remy won't take it." She lifted his finger off her lips.

"Yes, Ah am, Remy." He moved closer to her.

"No, you're not." He bit off every word. Their eyes were locked on each other.

"Who are you, Remy LeBeau? Where did you come from?" She searched his strong face.

"I want my past t'stay where it is. It be safer dat way." A small white strand fell in her face and he gently tucked it behind her ear, moving to slowly stroke her jaw again.

"Remy,...Ah want to know. Please,...tell me."

"Ro,...I'd like to..."

"Ah feel a 'but' there."

"But, it's not safe." He paused for a long moment, his hand still captured in hers. "Ro, answer my two things."

"Why should Ah? You won't tell me anythin'''"

"Tell me two things an' I'll tell you two things. I promise."

"Fine. One."

"What's your real name?"

"Ah told you meh ma died at child birth." He nodded his head. "When she died, Daddy was so upset he kinda forgot to name me. For the first couple of years he kinda forgot Ah was there. It wasn't his fault. Ah never thought it was. Sarah's ma took care of my most of the time." He eyes brightened for a moment then faded. "Ah was always gettin' into trouble to try an' get his attention. Eventually it worked." she laughed.

"What did it?" Remy asked. He had gotten up and retrieved the glasses of water left for them, and now took a sip.

"Ah ran away, and Ah took his money pouch with me."

"You're a little thief," he laughed, and more hair fell into her face. He took the handful of hair and pushed it behind her and cradled her face in one roughened hand.

"When they found me, Ah was hiding in the well house. He apologized for not spending time together. He...he called me his little rogue. When he realized Ah didn't have a name, he asked if Ah like 'Rogue' as a name. Ah said sure, then shortened it to 'Ro' when Ah got older. That answer your question?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Your turn."

"Ah won't ask specifics, but where are you from?"

"Will a town name suit?" She shook her head yes. "Fine. I'm from New Orleans. The heart of it. Now, question two. Why do you refer to yourself and the slaves as 'we', like you're equal?"

"Wow! You're da only one to ever notice." She released his hand and leaned back. "In meh opinion, we are equal. Ah don't like the fact that they're slaves, and when slavery is gone, Ah promised to let them stay and work for pay. Meh father...bought them. Ah got them when he died. They were always like family when Pa wasn't around, and they still are. We live and work together...as a family. Ah never refer to them as slaves unless a towns' person or stranger comes around. Even then, it's hard to call them that." She didn't let any emotion into her voice. "There's your answer. Ah don't know if you'll like it or not." He just shook his head.

"Okay. So no more pretendin'. Now, question two."

"This isn't meh question, but, you're against slavery?"

"Dat sounds like a question, chere." She gave him a serious look. "No. I'm not against slavery. Where I come from everyone is about owning slaves. Naturally, I was inborn with that, too. But I don't push it onto others. Not any more. Now...your question."

"What are you running from?"

Standing he said, "You remember that 'personal line' you set up a week ago? Just crossed it." He began to walk to the window behind her and fell, nearly on top of her. She rushed to his side. He was lying on his side on the floor.

"Remy, are you okay?"

"Remy jus' got a little dizzy is all. My head just...felt...full."

"Here. Just lay down on your back." She ran over, grabbed a pillow, and ran back, tripping on the large cover on the floor. She fell forward, and awkwardly landed on top of Remy. He let out a small moan as her small frame hit his rather stocky one. His arms immediately flew around her, embracing her even as she dropped the pillow. From on top of him, she looked down and said, "Ah didn't expect that, but..." she reached over, "here's the pillow." She was laughing too hard to breath. His own actions matched hers.

When he could finally control his laughter and breathing, he said, "I don't think I need it anymore. Thought I think ya might've broken one of Remy's ribs." She stopped laughing and felt, unconsciously, over his ribs, realizing he was still topless. Trying to hide it, she dropped her hand to the floor. Using the strength that came naturally to him, he sat up with her still on his chest. Neither were no loner laughing. Instead, he heard muffled crying, then felt warm tears on his bare chest. With one hand propping himself up, he used the other to push her back and look down at her.

"What's wrong, chere? Why are your pretty eyes crying?"

"Remy...Ah'm losin' the plantation. Ah can't get enough money t'gether to pay for everything. Ah can't lose this farm." She was speaking through her tears now. "It's all Ah have. All they have." He cradled her in his arms, rocking her steadily. Just letting he cry into his chest and secretly enjoying it. When the sobbing stopped and her breathing had slowed, she looked up into his face, strangely finding comfort in his hard eyes.

"Remy won't let you lose your land, chere. No matter what it takes."

"Remy, Ah can't ask you for more money."

"Remy know dat, and you ain't askin'. I'll pay for several weeks 'head of time, an' if I don't happen t'stay, you can keep the money. Does dat sound fair?"

"Not for you," she replied honestly. "You'll be losin' money."

"Don't worry 'bout dat, chere. Remy can get by jus' fine." He smiled down at her. "Maybe we should finish sleeping tonight and be refreshed in the morning." Standing, he pulled her to her feet.

"Sounds good." He was using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. He leaned over and picked up the pillows and cover, threw them on the bed, then, returning to her, he gently picked up and carried her over to the bed, all the while ignoring her protests to put her down. Then he had placed the cover on her and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly.

"Back to bed. In my room. Don't want people to start talkin'." He had turned around and was talking directly to her.

She held out her hand, saying, "Just...stay...tonight. Ah have to make sure you don't go into shock or anything." He could hear the slight sound of begging in her voice. Remy stood there a minute, arms length from the door, weighing the elements. Finally making a decision, not the lesser of two evils, he padded over to the bed, took her outstretched hand, and curled up beside her. He knew this wasn't the best thing, he knew, for not getting close, but he was starting to let his feelings, bundled as they were, out. Heck, starting, he had already fallen and he didn't want to get up.

Mentally telling himself to "shut up", he wrapped him right arm around her lean waist, used the left to pull the cover over them, and settled in, letting his demons fight amongst themselves. With the moon light shining through the window, playing twilight games on the floor, and the fire light laying shadows on her delicate skin, he slept and it was a peaceful sleep.

End chapter five. 6 coming some time.


	6. Rebuilding

Sorry this is taking so long. I just have too much to type. But here it is.

Deeper Secrets chapter six: Rebuilding

The sun rose and Ro woke with her face buried in Remy's chest. She could feel his arms wrapped tightly and securely around her. With every rise and fall of his chest, she watched as her hands, both laying against him, rode the waves. His chin was resting softly on her forehead and she could feel his steady breathing through her hair. Why did this feel so good? Her laying there next to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Their bodies close together, seeking each other's warmth.

_'This can't be right,'_ she thought to herself. _'Ah don't even know this man. But this...being in his arms...'_ She hadn't felt this safe since...Joseph. _'Oh my goss, how can Ah be doing this to Joseph?'_ she asked herself. She was mollified by that thought. It had been several years since his death. She had let herself go cold, let her emotions become bundled up inside. She had built an ultimate wall around her heart, around herself. Only those that lived with her, were closer to her. She had let no one in. No one else of all.

Then he came, and everything turned upside down. Him with his rugged good looks, those mysterious eyes, that smirk, even the talking in third person had taken her breath away. She had felt it the day he had showed up on her door step. It had only taken a little over a week for him to put a dent in her wall. _'But Joseph...'_ she thought again. His face came to her, and she remembered the way he had held her. Not like this. They had made their plans, but all had changed that fateful day. She had changed. She had shut herself off from the world and she would stay that way.

That set in mind, she pulled herself from his grasp and went to her wardrobe, changed from the cut-off trousers and sleeveless shirt into work pants and a short sleeve work blouse. Throwing her long hair into a ponytail, she took one last, long look at the stranger still laying peacefully in her bed. She had taken him into her house and spent the night wrapped in his arms. He'd said his past was dangerous; hers, painful. Not a good mix. Nothing could happen between them, and that was that. One last look at the rise and fall and she left, detaching herself from the world again.

When Remy woke she was gone. She had left some time while he was sleeping. He remembered waking once before the sun had rose and had found that she had rolled over and was laying close to him. He had taken both arms, the right still being around her waist, and held her close. Embracing her, he felt the world slip away. All the darkness fell back into their shadows and were blotted out by the light that shone from her face. He could still feel where her hands had lain on his chest though it had been several minutes since he had turned onto his back.

Knowing he couldn't stay in bed the rest of the day he got up and pulled on his pants, leaving them undone, and left for his room. Something had happened last night. Something that had complicated his future, their future, and maybe not for the good.

After changing and grabbing a piece of toast, Remy ran out and went looking for Jeffery. He found him in the stable checking on Delta. Remy walked over and greeted the man.

"Same to ya, Mister Remy..."

"Pleas, jus' Remy."

"Fine. Remy, could you hand me that bucket of food?"

"No problem, mon ami," and he did so.

"Thank ya. Now, how 'bout we go get us some work done?" he said slapping Remy hard on the back.

"Sounds good. Be glad t'get back in da game." Jeffery smiled at his readiness. "What first?"

The two men set to work in the fields. The rains from two nights ago had washed away valuable soil. Jeffery had felt that putting something on top would be the best way to protect what was left. He and Remy had set to work with an empty wagon and team of horses. He had Remy lift several bails of hay into the back of the wagon. He had complained that the strain made his still sore head throb. In truth, he wanted to see how the young man faired at the heavy labor. He had seen him lift the cotton bags into the wagon and was impressed by the strangers unstrained strength.

They went through all of the fields, Jeffery driving the wagon and Remy throwing the hay off the back. Many hours ran by and lunch soon came. One of the younger boys had brought them sandwiched from Sarah accompanied with iced tea. After finishing their meals, the two went back to work. There were more fields to be covered. And in a few weeks, the new crops would need planting.

When a couple more hours had passed, Jeffery called it quits saying the rest could wait until tomorrow. Having the rest of the evening free, Remy took the opportunity to practice on his riding skills. He took Ace out of his stable, saddled him up and lead him out of the barn. He made sure to check on Delta and the calf, which had been a cow. Sarah had let Remy name her, and he had chosen Delta Dawn, because of the hour in which she had awaken him.

When he reached the farthest, unplanted field, Remy mounted Ace with almost ease. He had been sneaking out a couple of nights during the past week when everyone was asleep to practice. He had become friendly with the white stallion, and it showed when he would be asked to feed the horses. Ace, in Remy's opinion, was the greatest horse alive. Strong, muscular confirmation, heavy boned, sturdy back and fast. Everything he had been taught about a good horse, though he had never ridden before. He liked this horse, the power it had. He couldn't understand why Ro wouldn't ride him. Why, when she had him, she would ride on seemingly normal horses. This one seemed to be astronomical. Then remembered what she had said. She had told him that Ace had been a gift...an anniversary gift from Joseph, her late fiancé. She had shut herself off from the world, but last night he had noticed her opening up more, and to him. "If only dat femme knew who she was openin' up to, Ace. She may not like Remy after she finds out his past." He was talking to the horse while walking along. "I was hopin' she wouldn't have t'find out anything 'bout my past, but dat don' seem t'be da case. Seems like da closer Remy wanna get, da farther away he'd push her." The horse gave a snort. "Remy know, mon ami. He truly know. He honestly hopes t'get away from his past." Ace shook his head and snorted again. "Yes. He know dat dere have been problems in Ro's past. He know dat. He also know dat he's starting t'feel something for her," he confessed to the stallion. "I can't, mon ami. My past is too dangerous. Remy don't want her caught up in it. He want t'help wit the plantation. Remy don't know how to though."

That's when he realized how long he had been riding and talking to Ace. He returned to the barn, un-tacked Ace, put him in the stall and headed in. Everyone was sitting at the table already eating. He didn't offer any reason for being late, and they didn't ask. He just got his food and sat down in his corner seat. When Ro mentioned picking up some packages in town the next day, he and Will offered to do the job. Will would be given the money and they would be expected back at night fall.

This was the first and last time he had seen Ro that day. After finishing her meal, she headed to bed early. When he had asked what was wrong with Ro, Remy had been informed by Sarah that Ro had been acting feverishly most of the day, and that all she needed was a good night's rest. She had looked at him when she said that, and he concluded that Sarah had been the one to have brought the food and seen them curled up together on the floor. After some more small talk, the rest went to bed.

End chapter six. Chapter seven 'Internal Fires' coming soon.


	7. Internal Fires

And here's chapter seven. Goss it'd be nice to wake up next to Remy. Or am I mental?

Deeper Secrets chapter seven: Internal Fires

The next morning, Will and Remy left before the sun was up. Will liked traveling in the dark and said that by starting out early they would get back sooner. Remy didn't mind leaving early so he already had Ace and the Roan out and ready to ride.

"I sees you gots da 'orses ready, Mr. LeBeau," Will greeted and throw a saddle bag over his mount's horn. They walked the horses out, closing the barn door as they went. With the sun not even in the sky yet, the two men rode off.

Ro had awaken that morning in damp sheets, which she later learned was her own sweat. A fever had taken hold of her during the night and she had began to sweat and pant. Her hands hurt, her skin felt clammy and tight. Her breathing wasn't right and her heart seemed to skip a beat, and she couldn't move her limbs, though there was a fiery itch running along her extremities. She knew something was wrong, but couldn't do anything about it. She was barely able to call out to Sarah.

Sarah heard her mistress calling out and had went to check her. She found her laying on her back, shaking. She didn't know what to do, or what was even wrong. All she knew to do was put a wet rag on the young lady's forehead and brought her some water. Jeffery and Jerome were in the far fields today and would not be back until late tomorrow afternoon. None of the young children could help, not the older teens who were busy with their chores and studies. She was alone, taking care of a sick woman she had no clue what was wrong with, and no one would be back by, the earliest, tonight.

Remy had amused Will during the ride, when at a slow pace and the sun was up high enough, by showing him card tricks. They were fairly simple tricks any child in New Orleans could perform, but he still felt proud when Will would laugh and ask how it was down. Remy finally broke down and taught him two of his tricks, the Seven Detectives and The Vanishing Card.

Will was now perfecting his 'Detectives' when they reached the town. They rode over to the general store, dismounted, and tied up their horses at the post and were heading in when John Webster, the mayor of Summitville, came up to them.

"Mornin', boys. What you doin' in town today?" he asked, acting very suspicious.

"We're jus' here to get supplies, sir. That's all," Will said, still obviously scared of the large white man. Remy noticed and didn't like the way Webster was treating his new friend. When John went to strike Will, Remy moved in between.

"None of dat, Mister Webster. Will weren't out of line. An' he's right. We are jus' here t'get supplies. That be all." Remy's hands were restlessly resting against his thighs, ready to fight if it came down to it. He was always ready to fight. That's how he'd been trained.

"Well, now, Mr. LeBeau," Webster said mispronouncing his name, "There's no need in getting defensive. I was just askin' questions." He put hi hands up in defense.

"We don't like questions, Mr. Webster," Remy spat, an unknown anger filling him.

"Is that right? Well, I'll only ask one more. Where's Miss Ro?"

The fire rose in him and flashed out in his burning eyes. He didn't like the way this man said Ro's name. "Miss Ro asked fer us t'come into town an' get supplies. Now, if you'd 'cuse us, we have tings t'do." And Remy pushed Will into the store and went about their business. The mayor of Summitville left, ever more cautious of the stranger.

Once inside, Will and Remy set to work getting their supplies. When done there they walked to the livery where they needed to buy some new barbed wire. While Will fetched their horses and the farrier rung up the price of the barbed wire and other items Remy looked at each of the horses, making quite comparisons of these mounts to his own, Ace.

As he was turning around to pay the bill, his eyes caught hold of something. A small poster pasted to the big door read "Horse Race. This Saturday. Five miles of untouched land. Possible obstacles. Danger." That caught his attention and he read further. "All riders to compete for the purse must sign up at the livery."

"That rave is going to be good," the counter boy said handing back Remy's change. "'Lot of good horses gonna be running. You should come in and see, seeing as how you're jus' passin' through. You'll never see it again."

"And why is that, mon ami?" Remy asked. Jakes Carpenter, the son of the owner of the livery was a small made child of fifteen. With his loose, greasy-looking dark curls and the few freckles on his face he didn't look anything the part. But Remy knew his looks were deceiving. Behind the almond colored eyes and almost perfect smile there was a strength that could only be seen when the youth was around the horses.

"The race only comes around every six years. And you're jus' passin' through."

"Now, how'd you know I was jus' passin' through?" Remy asked pocketing the money.

"Mayor Webster told the sheriff an' I overheard." The boy was innocent, he couldn't know anything. The mayor talking about him with the sheriff, now that worried Remy, but he wouldn't let that show.

"How much is da purse for this here race?"

"Um...I believe ten thousand. Why?"

"Ten thousand, aye? Dat's 'lot of money. They bank pay it out?" Jakes shook his head. "How much t'ride in dis race?"

"Two dollars." Remy took out a roll of his money that he'd used to help pay and laid the charge price on the counter. "Sign me up."

"Okay. Your name...your horse's name...Okay. You're all set. Hand this to my father before the race on race day." Will came up and took the packages.

"Good day," Remy said to the kid, pocketing his ticket. The two mounted up and rode for the plantation.

John Webster, a few minutes later, stepped into the livery. "What that stranger want, Jakes?" he asked the boy brushing the horses' necks.

"He cam to get supplies for Miss Ro."

"Anything else?" Webster pushed.

"Well,...he signed up for the race." Webster took the sign-up sheet and looked over it. "Ace."

It was way after noon and Sarah had not been able to find any help. All of her chores were undone due to the growing need of her to stay by the mistress's side. She was beginning to feel the effects of no food all day and the constant running back and forth. She prayed someone would return soon.

Their ride him had taken longer due to their slower speed, but eventually Remy and Will made it home. While placing their steeds in the barn Remy noticed none of the chores outside head been done. _'Too late to do them.'_ he thought. "Take care of da horses, Will," he said before knowing what caused him to say it. Something was telling him that something was wrong. Something with Ro. And he would have to find out what.

He laid the packages that were on his shoulders near the entrance and ran up the stairs to Ro's bedroom. When he got there he didn't hesitate and just stepped in. Sarah was sitting on the side f the bed by Ro, wash cloth in hand. Ro had turned onto her stomach and Sarah was washing her back when she noticed Remy enter.

"Oh, thank God above. Finally someone to help me." She ran over to Remy.

"What happened?" he asked shedding his coat and top shirt.

"Tis morning she didn't come down. I heard her call out and found her here, sweating and shaking."

"Have ya got any liquids down her?" he asked sitting where Sarah had been. He heard a soft "Some" then silence. "Goss,..." then he swore in words Sarah couldn't have known. "She's too hot. We got t'get her cooled down. Sarah," he grabbed a hold of her wrist. "Go fill the tub with cold water. And ice if you can. Enough to cover someone." When he released her, she did as told. He turned his attention back to the feverish woman on the bed. "Come on, chere. Remy got to get you into do cold. He needs t'get your fever down." Carefully, without any distractions, he removed the sweat ridden clothes, laid his top shirt over her, then carried her carefully down to the tub.

Sarah had done well. The water was freezing and most if not all of the ice was in the tub. She had obviously ran into Will and was helping him put away the purchases. _'Good.'_ he thought. That meant he didn't have to worry about them coming in on them. Like it or not, she was their master and there were some things that should be kept personal.

Once he had Ro in the tub, the water nearly over her neck, he took a rag that was close at hand and began rubbing down her arms and legs. He had to get the fever out. It needed to break soon. If she had been like this most of the day, and it hadn't broken yet, there could be trouble. Gently, he let her head rest on his arm, keeping it afloat. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, but knew body heat was the last thing she needed. So he kept his arm under her head and his free one busy stroking her arms and face, waiting for a reaction. "Jus' stay with me, chere. Gambit not gonna leave you side."

End chapter 7. 8 coming. I don't know if those were card tricks back then or not, and I'm not sure if that's how they treated fevers back then. And oh, him mentioning the name 'Gambit' isn't necessarily a good thing.


	8. Dread and Danger

Deeper Secrets chapter eight: Dread and Danger

When Ro woke the next morning she was freezing cold. She opened her eyes and found that she was in the tub, not in her room. _'How did I get here?'_ she thought. _'And what is this on the back of my neck?'_ She reached up and felt the calloused palm of a man's hand. Then she felt that her right hand was collapsed in the man's right hand. Even before she saw his face, she knew. Remy. He was holding her head up and her hand in his. He was asleep, his cheek laying on the side of the tub.

She took the hand that wasn't trapped in his and stroked the long bangs of his hair, getting them wet. She tried to knock the water off when she accidently splashed his face. She stifled a laugh and noticed him stir. He raised his head, eyes blinking open. He couldn't feel his arms except for the stinging numbness. Shoulders hurting, he looked around spotting Ro in the tub and realized where he was. He didn't even notice the water dripping from his face. She was awake. The fever had let go of its grip on her. She would be fine. "You're going t'be jus' fine, chere. You're going t'be jus' fine," he mumbled, almost incoherently.

"No, Remy," she said sitting forward, hiding herself. "Ah'm already fine. Thanks to you." She flashed a beautiful smile at him. That was the hardest moment for him. The urge to kiss her was so consuming, so powerful he didn't realize when he had taken both hands, cupped her face and brought it towards him, softly placing a kiss on her red lips. She didn't pull away, but she didn't urge it on. This felt too good to be real, and too real to be good. She shouldn't be feeling this way. He was only passing through, and would probably be gone in a few weeks. That thought scared her. He had been here no more than two weeks. She would have to be without him for the rest of her life. That was too long to be a lone.

The kiss, though short, and feeling like it lasted half of eternity, ended and both came up for air. He rubbed a calloused finger tip over her lips, feeling where he had just tasted. Her eyes were sparkling, no, dancing. Something he hadn't seen the first week he had met her. He took her right hand, still in his and placed soft kissed in the palm. She used this to pull him closer and place another soft kiss on his bottom lip.

"Thank you," she finally said against his lips, still parted, still wanting.

"No problem, chere. Gambit jus' glad you're a'right." Then she heard him swear under his breath.

"Remy, why did you call yourself that? Who's 'Gambit'?" He had released both of her hands now and was sitting back on his knees.

"God, why did I have t'say dat name? Why now?" His hands came up to his forehead in fists and he was about to beat himself up when she reached out and held his hand. "Listen, chere. 'Gambit' is something you should forget. I didn't mean t'say it, an' I don't want t'talk 'bout it. Let's jus' leave it 'lone. 'Kay?"

"Okay, Remy. If that's what you want. Ah jus' wanted to know, is all." He stood to full height.

"It's not something ya should know. It's too dangerous! I've put you in way too much danger as it is."

"How, Remy? How have you put meh in danger?" He sighed deep and painfully.

"By knowin' me, chere. By knowin' me." With that he walked out, leaving everything in the room.

After dressing in her own room, Ro had gone down to the kitchen to eat a hearty breakfast. What he had said to her, that he had put her in danger, still haunted her. What danger? The danger of losing her heart? It was too late for that. She might not know much about his past, but she knew good and well one thing, Remy LeBeau was a thief and he had stolen her heart.

After finishing her breakfast, Ro talked and thanked Sarah. She told Ro she should take it easy for the day. So, that advice in mind, Ro got out the roan stallion, placed the bridle on his head and went for a ride. She went around, looking at the fields, surveying for the next year. She stopped at the unplanted field and wondered what could be put there. That's when she noticed something.

Remy, riding Ace, was in the field using it as some kind of obstacle course. He had built up mounds, dug ditches (she wasn't too pleased with that), and had laid logs and brush all over. The pair were working hard, and you could tell by the amount of sweat on both man and beast. _'He's improved.'_ she thought after he had completed a brilliant jump that led into a tight circle back around the jump. After the circle, they cleared another jump and came to rest fifty feet away from her and the Roan, facing them. "Hi," he said sliding from the saddle. He threw the reins over Ace's head, held them in his left hand and used the right to stroke the mount's neck.

"Hi yourself." She walked the Roan closer to him and Ace. "What're ya doin'?" she asked, still seated on her mount.

"Jus' practicin', is all." He smiled, lying.

"This looks like a tougher course than for 'jus' practicin'. Seems like you're pushing yourselves harder, too." He was now standing below her, the hand with the reins resting on the Roan's shoulder. "What's going on? He's still my horse, and Ah'd like to know what's going on with him."

"Dere's a big race in town. I signed Ace and myself up. I tink we can win."

"Remy, this course is nothing like the race! There are more twists and turns than a barber's pole. Jumps that are unimaginable. Please, Remy. Don't run in the race." Tears were threatening to fall. "Not with Ace."

"But, chere, the purse is ten thousand dollars. Dat can really help your farm." His eyes still didn't hold the sparkle they had that morning waking up in the tub. _'I put you in danger. By knowin' me.'_ Those words still stung, and that with the possibility of her past repeating itself was almost unbearable. He had pushed her away this morning. Well, she would push him away now.

"Remy, if you want to ride in that race, fine. If you want to ride Ace, you can buy him and ride him. But Ah will not watch you get yourself killed just for money."

"Ro, I'm going to win and give that money to you. I want..."

"No, Remy. Ah won't take it. Pay through the week then pack your bags and leave. You've been here long enough." The tears were on the brink of falling.

"Ro, chere, what are you going to do for money?"

"Ah don't know. We got by without you before."

"Chere," he placed his hand on top of hers. "Why do you ride the Roan and that chestnut? Why don't you ride Ace? He's your horse."

He had no idea what he was saying. Didn't know that at this point in time he had not only punctured her heart, leaving it to bleed itself to death, he had totally ripped out her soul as well. "Remy, you don't know anything about me, Ace, or this farm. Jus' leave well enough alone."

"There's not'ing 'well enough' to leave alone. I might not know everything 'bout you, Ace or da plantation, but I know dis; you got da land from your father, you've worked it 'lone with jus' Jeffery an' the others, you were engaged t'dis Joseph fellow, he died and something wit his death is connected t'dis horse. Which is why you won't ride him." He dropped the hand that had been pointing and holding the reins. "What happened t'cause you not to love this horse?"

Through tears and gritted teeth she said, "Tell my your past, Ah'll tell you mine."

"I can't do dat, chere," he said regretfully.

"Than Ah can't tell you either." Tears blurring her vision, she rode away, fast, and didn't look back. Remy stood there, the reins still clenched in his hand, watching her go; a pain growing deep in his chest. "Tink it be too late, mon ami?"

End chapter 8. 9 coming.


	9. Race Day

Okay sorry if there are more mistakes in my posts right now. My computer desk broke and I'm reduced to either sitting on the floor or in a chair and staring down at the monitor with the keyboard in my lap. Please bare with me, and sorry this is taking so long. Holidays and travel take so much time.

Deeper Secrets chapter nine: Race Day

the rest of the week went by and hardly anyone talked to each other. The work got done as normal, but there was a sadness throughout the land. The next day was Saturday, the day of the race. Jeffery, Will, Sarah and Jerome promised to go in and watch the race for Remy. Ro decided to stay home. The small band of five headed out the night before. Remy had paid for two rooms at the hotel, one for the men with extra cots, and one for Sarah herself.

Ro, after thinking about it for several minutes, left the oldest teen in charge, saddled the Roan, the last horse in the barn, and rode off after them.

Remy spent a longer time taking care of Ace that night, massaging his legs and joint muscles. Rubbing him down and whispering encouragement to the mount. Just the way he had been taught. When most of the town was asleep, excluding the saloon goers, he left Ace along with the other four horses of Ro's and went back to the hotel. He needed a restful night, but his bones were telling him tonight would not be that.

It was dark, and she had forgotten to bring some sort of light. She trusted the Roan, knew his footing was secure. He knew his way to town, so she wasn't worried. A few more minutes passed, growing darker by the second. She had to make it before the race, had to tell him why he shouldn't...had to tell him the truth. The night sounds buzzed in and out of her ears, making her seem only slightly secure. _'Shoulda brought a jacket,'_ she thought rubbing her arms under the thin shirt. "Scold ya'self later, sug. Ya got t'get to Remy," she reminded herself, riding on.

After several moments, Ro turned her head, thinking she had heard soft hoof beats behind her. She didn't even know when they were upon her, but all at once one had grabbed the Roan's reins and another had a rifle pointed in her face.

"Don't move," the one with the gun commanded. There were at least fifteen of them. She wouldn't be able to out run them. Not with one having hold of her reins.

"Please don't hurt me." Her voice sounded weak, and she hated it.

"Who are you? What's your business?" another one questioned.

"Please. Meh name's Ro. Ah'm jus' tryin' to get to town." Her voice was still weak.

"Going to town? By yourself in the middle of the night? What's your full name?" the first asked.

"Gerald; hold your tongue. She is a lady." The voice and obviously the leader rode forward. He was older, late thirties, early forties. Handsome, in a way. There was a regal elegance about him that caused her not to fear him. "Here," he said shedding his large red jacket, and placing it on her shoulders. _ A southern. Can't be all that bad,_ she thought, happy to have some kind of warmth. "Now, Miss Ro, why are you all alone?"

"Ah'm trying to get to town. That's all. Ah swear." Her voice had grown stronger.

"Why not stop for the night?" It was a sensible question. "And a lady should never swear, and do you not have any protection?"

"Ah've got a pistol in my boot strapped to my ankle, and another inside my shirt." Her voice was at full strength now. "Ah'm real good with both, and Ah just need to get to town before morning."

"You can't wait the night?" the leader asked.

"No. Who are you guys?" she asked now.

"We're soldiers for the South. My name is John Normington. If you'd like, we can escort you the rest of the way."

"That's not necessary, Mr. Normington. Ah can make it muhself."

Nonsense. There's no reason we can't escort you to...Where are we going?"

"Summitville. Fine. Safety in numbers, Ah guess." So they rode out, Normington and Miss Ro in front, the rest behind. Several minutes of silence passed, half an hour to be exact, and Ro was trying to think of why these men were heading to Summitville. Finally, she found the nerve to ask. "Jus' curious, what are you fine gentlemen doing here near Summitville.

"Well, Miss Ro, one of our men, a soldier, deserted. Went awol he did. We're trying to find him so we can take him back for trial." Normington smiled, then it disappeared.

"Trial? For desertion?" She had a bad feeling about his next answer.

"Not only did he commit treason by deserting, he also shot a man."

"There is a war going on," she pointed out.

"One of his own men. When we catch him, he will be stripped of his title and rank, tried and sentenced and possibly, if all goes well, hanged."

Ro gasped at this. _It couldn't be. It jus' cant' be him. Remy wouldn't hurt a fly. Or would he? How much do you really know about him? Enough to know Ah love him. But is that enough? He said his past was dangerous. Could this be what he meant?'_ She was lost in this battle of thoughts for a while, forgetting she wasn't alone.

"Miss Ro, are you alright?" Normington asked after she had been quiet too long.

"Uh,...Ah'm fine. Jus' lost in my thoughts." She had to ask. "Uh, jus' who is this guy? Summitville's small. Ah may have seen him ifen he came through this way."

"He's a tall man. Ruggedly built, broad shoulders and chest, narrow hips. Strong as an ox. Auburn hair, unique eyes. Last name's LeBeau. He's a captain in the Confederate Army. So you can see why we need to get him back. Rank does not allow murder."

"Yes." _Crap_. _LeBeau. It is him. Ah can't let them know Ah'm going to see him. Ah've got to find him and have a talk._ They were close to town now. She had to find him before the race. Had to warn him. Had to get the truth.

The next day the whole town was excited about the race. All those running were at the livery checking on their horses. Remy was no different. But instead of staying near the livery, he took Ace out and away. The others had decided to sleep in some.

Ro, Normington, and the soldiers had just made it to town when the sun come up. Making sure Normington or any of his men didn't follow her, Ro ran to the apothecary.

"Sam, do you know where Jeffery or Will is?"

'Ro, you look tired. They're staying at the hotel. You didn't come in with them last night?"

"Ah got a late start. Thanks, Sam!" she yelled over her shoulder. She ran over to the hotel, asked which rooms they were in, and went to ask them where Remy was.

"Settle down, Ro. He went to check on Ace. He's probably at the stable," Jeffery said holding her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "What's so important ya rode all night to talk to him? You ain't gonna change his mind..." But it didn't matter. She was already heading for the livery before he could finish. She reached the livery, looked in, didn't see Ace or Remy, and panicked. "Where is he?" she asked aloud.

"Who you looking for, Miss Ro?" Jakes asked, a saddle in his arms.

"The man ridin' Ace. Have ya seen him?"

"Yeah. He went dat way. Took the horse with him. Ridin' in the race, ya know."

"Thanks, Jakes." Again she raced off. _'Ah've got to find him.'_ And she did. Nearly running into him behind the stable, she found him with Ace. "Remy!"

"Ro?" he questioned, stunned to see her. She reached up to him, placing her hands on his arms. "What are ya doin' here, chere? Ya said you weren't comin' t'see Remy race."

"Remy, Ah had to come to tell you, but now...The town's not safe. There's..."

"Had to tell Remy what?" he asked steering her back.

"Why Ah don't want you t'race." Tears threatened to fall.

"And why's dat, chere?"

"Joseph." He gave her a blank look. "The freak accident, Remy. He died during a race. He and Ace, right after he gave him to me. They ran in the race, couldn't clear a jump...an'...an'...a limb pierced through his body. Everywhere. They couldn't show his face at the funeral. Wouldn't let me see him." The tears were pouring now. "Remy, Ah don't want that to happen to you." She looked up at him.

"It won't. I promise." He bent and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Thoughts of what Normington said kept running through her brain. She broke off the kiss.

"Remy, the town's not safe. You can't run in the race. General Normington and his men are here looking for you."

"What?!" His eyes grew big and scared.

"Remy, Ah don't know if what they said is true or not. Ah really don't care. But you have to get out of here. Take Ace an' jus' ride away. Ah'll tell them Ah seen you ridin' the other way. South. You can go North."

"Won't work, chere."

"Why not?" she cried desperately.

"They know I won't be heading south. Remy got more demons down dere than the entire Confederate Army." He looked down to her eyes, his burning fire. "I'm going to stay, win this race an' give you da money, then Remy'll think about runnin'."

"But why not now, Remy? You could get away easily..." He placed a finger to her lips.

"I could, but Remy's got reasons for staying dis time." With that he mounted Ace and started to ride away, but she grabbed his leg hanging in the stirrup.

"Remy, take this." She handed him a scarf, the only thing she had grabbed before leaving. "It was my mother's."

"Thanks, chere." He wrapped it around his neck and was off.

Seeing everybody line the streets, Ro went in search of Jeffery and the others. That's when she felt something in the front of her shirt. He had left something in the pocket. A card. "The Jack of Hearts. Wonder what this means?" she asked, then flipped it over. There was writing on the back. She read it aloud. "Prince of Thieves is me." Thinking she would never know the answer to her questions she stashed the card in her pants pocket, still enjoying the feel of his lips against hers. She wished it had been longer. All foolish thoughts aside, she went and stood with the others. Will was the first to notice. "Miss Ro? What you doin' here?"

"Ah came to watch Remy race, Will. Jus' like you all." She had tried to wipe away the remaining tears, but still felt them on her cheeks.

"Here, Miss Ro," Sarah said handing her a handkerchief. "Thanks" is what she got back followed by a sniffle.

All of the riders were lined up. It was close to starting time. John Webster watched, studying each man and horse, laying odds o who would win. Then he saw Ace, the beautiful white stallion, and Remy sitting on top. Then he spotted Ro and her slaves. "Well, howdy, Miss Ro. Haven't seen you at a race in years. What brings you out this year? Slaves aren't allowed to race you know."

"We're here to cheer on Remy. He's riding Ace."

"Is that so? Well, it's nice seeing you out and about." When he had left, Ro heard Sarah hiss "That snake" and said "Amen" to her. The race was about to start.

John Webster, while walking over to Ro, had spotted the fifteen or so army men and now headed towards them. "Good day, gentlemen. My name is Jonathan Webster. I'm the mayor. Most call my 'John'. What brings you to Summitville?"

"General John Normington. Confederate Army. We're looking for a man. Remy LeBeau. Have you seen him?"

"What you want him for?"

"He is to stand trial. We need to find him."

"He's riding in the race today. On the white horse." Webster pointed towards the row of men in line. "You have time to get him before the race starts."

"Is he close to anyone in this town?" Normington asked.

"Well, he's been stayin' out at Miss Ro's place, workin' for her."

"Miss Ro, you say? Green eyes, brown hair, white skunk."

"That's her," Webster confirmed.

"All that time, and she knew who he was," Gerald said. "Sir, she can be taken in on aiding a deserter."

"Seems like we have to by law. Mr. Webster, is there any way he could escape while on the trail?"

"No, sir, unless he would jump the barriers. He's going to be too concentrated on winning the race. He has a cause."

"Miss Ro." Normington looked to where Ro stood at the finish line with Jeffery, Will, Jerome, and Sarah. "Where's her husband?" he asked after not spotting him.

"Doesn't have one. Engaged once. Died during a race years back. Been all alone with just her and the slave."

"Fine. When the race is over we'll be waiting at the finish line for him." That plan set, Normington and his men moved to the front near the finish line, hiding themselves where they could.

The gun went off, the race had started. All twelve pairs of horse and rider broke out, full force through the town. To sent up a short prayer for Remy's protection. In no time, no rider or horse could be seen from the town. Bets were being placed. It was out of the town's people's hands now.

Remy knew Ace could break out ahead of the other horses, there was no question he'd give them Cain. But he didn't know the track. Five miles of obstacle course, he wasn't about to spend the horse now. A series of small jumps, and back to another stretch. The race wasn't going to last long, but it would be trying.

Back in town, patrons stopped in and out of the general store buying beverages and food. Some men went into the saloon for a while to wait. Ro stayed where she s was. Normington, after the riders had disappeared in a cloud of dust, had left his men and was now walking towards Ro.

"Miss Ro, it's good to see you again. Enjoying the race?"

"General Normington. Yes, Ah am," she said some what meekly. He was different.

"Are these yours?" He pointed to the four behind her.

"Yes. They are. A few of them anyway."

"You have more?"

'_Why the casual talk?'_ "Yes, at home. My daddy left them to me. They're great workers."

"Do you have any other workers staying with you?" He emphasized 'other'.

"What do you mean, General?"

"I heard that you have a white ranch hand working for you. I believe you know what I'm talking about." She just stood there defiantly. "Miss Ro, why didn't you tell me Mr. LeBeau was staying with you?" Again silence. "Gerald, irons. Miss Ro is under arrest for aiding a prisoner. Her slaves are to be escorted back to the plantation. Leave a man there. Leave a horse for her, take the others." He smiled down to her. "We'll figure out what to do with her property later." Gerald came and placed the irons on her wrists. "We'll stay and watch the end of the race, and when Mr. LeBeau comes through, We'll have him as well."

End chapter nine. 10 (and maybe a new desk) coming soon.


	10. And the Winner is

Hey! I got a new computer desk! No more typing from the floor.

Deeper Secrets chapter ten: And the winner is...

At least half of the race was over. There had been many difficult obstacles already and Remy knew they would probably get worse. He could feel the want in Ace to just break out and run. He wanted that, too, but knew better. So they paced themselves. They were already in fifth place. _'But fifth place won't get ya da money, mon ami.'_ So they urged on.

Post riders had come in various times to tell what was happening at their point in the race. In the latest news, a miller's kid was in front, the town's drunk's boy was next, two more fought for third and fourth place, and Remy, the stranger, was in fifth. Ro kept praying Remy would jump the course and ride away. That meant she wouldn't see him again. But he would be alive. She thought she could probably handle that. Maybe, if she didn't think about him.

Another post rider came in. The last leg of the race. The hardest part. _'The part that got Joseph killed. It can't claim Remy, too.'_ she thought. The new positions announced by the rider put Remy in fourth place. Ro continued in her prays.

Remy had just moved up to fourth when he noticed a rider, one who hadn't been in the race, speed off. This leg of the race was very difficult. Several more obstacles stood before them. He was starting to feel the physical strain to his body. That's when he felt it. The scarf Ro had given him. It was pressed hard on his neck and chest, held on by his sweat. The thought of her, those green eyes beckoning him, empowering him. He felt the strength seep into his veins. "Hsk," he urged the white stallion on. They had to win, even if by finishing this race meant placing himself in Normington's hands, then so be it. He was doing this for Ro.

With thoughts of her filling his head, he didn't even notice as Ace flew over the obstacles, one with several sharp limbs. One more jump. They cleared it, and pulled away from the rest. An open stretch. Perfect. At that moment Remy let Ace go, let all of the fire that burned in his veins, pushing every limit. Remy held on and hoped that it would be enough.

Seconds later, Remy, in a cloud of dust, crossed the finish line with Ace. The crowd cheered, other riders crossed, and when the dust enveloping the street cleared, everyone could see the mighty white Stallion, his rider, and neither at a worse for wares.

Ro saw him, and thanked the heavens that they had brought him through safely. Breaking out of Normington's hold, she ran to him, tears in her eyes. Seeing this, Remy leapt from the saddle and embraced her in the deepest hug he could muster. She had gotten him through this, and feeling her in his arms now gave him the strength to go on, through anything. Softly in her hair, next to her ear, he whispered, "I'm not leaving, chere. I'm not leaving."

She pulled back slightly and he noticed her tears. "Remy, ya have t'leave. Run. You can't stay."

"Chere, I'm staying, an' nobody or nothing's gonna keep me from you. No one 'cept you." He looked down to her and smiled.

At that moment Normington with his men came up. "Captain LeBeau, it's good to see you again. We've been looking for you."

"General Normington," Remy greeted in a voice Ro had never heard before. "All this way just for me? I didn't know you cared." His voice, the use of correct speech, educated; it all shook Ro. Her third person speaking stranger was not only a captain in the Confederate Army, he could actually talk proper. Was ut just something he did around his superiors, had she met the real Remy LeBeau, or had she fallen in love with a false cover? Her thoughts didn't matter now, she wanted to hear what they were saying.

"I don't care about you, Captain. I care that you are taken back and tried for your crimes." Normington took another pair of irons. "Now, if you would turn loose of Miss Ro, we can give you matching irons."

"Matching?" He hadn't noticed the irons on Ro's hands. All he had cared about was holding her. "Let her go, Normington. She knew nothing. She didn't know I was...am a deserter."

"And why should I? She withheld information of your location when she learned of who you are. Can she not be arrested for that?" There was an evil smirk on his face.

Remy stood straight next to Normington, chest high and proud. "Please, Normington, let her go. I'm begging you. Don't make her pay for my sins." The begging was in his voice and eyes, and it made Ro want to cry even more.

Normington stood silent for a moment. "Gerald, release the lady. Escort Miss Ro home."

"No. Ah'm not leavin' Remy," she cried and clung to Remy's arm when the chains were off.

"Chere, ya can't stay wit Remy anymore. He told you it weren't safe." The old Remy was back, but only for a second. "Shouldn't have. I told myself I shouldn't have."

As she was being led away she asked, "Shouldn't have, what?" And as he was led into the jail house he replied. "Gotten close."

That was the last thing she heard him say. The Roan and Ace were led over to her by one of Normington's soldiers. "I was told both of these are yours."

"Yes." She took the reins of both horses.

"We're to be off now, Miss Ro." So both mounted up. The soldier on his own brown steed, and Ro, finding the strength, climbed onto Ace's back. It had been a long time since she had rode the large white stallion. Settled in, the two rode off.

Once inside the jail house, Normington forced Remy into a cell, checked him for any weapons, finding none, then undone his wrists. He walked over and laid they keys on the desk and sat down in the chair.

"Don't get too comfortable, Captain. We'll only be here tonight." The general leaned back, placing his boots atop the desk, his hat blocking the light from his eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Captain' if I'm a deserted?" Remy asked, every word pronounced right.

"Because, Captain, you won't have that title much longer. I thought you should hear it before it's taken away." Normington went back to silence.

"What about the money?" Remy asked patiently.

"Well, I didn't know there was a reward for you, Mr. LeBeau. Or is it your other half, the killer Gambit, you're referring to?"

"I'm talking about the money from the race. The ten thousand dollars I won."

"Now what are you going to do with that money in prison?"

"That money is for Ro," Remy spat out shaking the bars with his hands.

"That's up to the mayor or whoever puts on this race."

"Jakes Carpenter's father," Remy whispered. "I need to speak with Jakes Carpenter's father."

"And why should I let you?" Normington smarted off.

"We were friends once, John. I saved you life. You owe me this." Normington remained quiet.

He remembered the time when both young men had been fighting, as privates. Bullets filled the air and everyone around them were falling, dead. A union soldier had sprung up out of nowhere and leveled his gun on John. Fear-stricken, he had froze. Remy, from somewhere, had jumped and pushed him out of the way, taking the bullet instead. That had caused a connection between the two and they had fought side by side ever since. Up until...Remy had always had a high tolerance for pain, but Normington could tell that something about this woman caused Remy some kind of emotion, some kind of pain. He walked over to the cell, reached in and pushed Remy's work shirt open, revealing the scar from a bullet on his right chest.

Thinking of that scar and what had caused it made it hurt every time, but he'd had to use that card. It was the only thing in his deck. Normington pulled his hand back, gave an indignant snort and ordered a man to go get the livery master. When the soldier had left, Normington looked back to the cell. "We're even, Remy," and then silence.

Ro and the soldier rode on towards the plantation. When they had reached it Ro noticed that the others had made it safely. The soldiers who were ordered to leave with the others rode to the front, gathered the rest of the men that had escorted Jeffery and the rest home, and rode away. Nothing else said.

Will helped Ro put Ace and the Roan in the barn while Jeffery and Jerome gathered wood and water, and Sarah started on a meal. When the chores were through, all four remained in the kitchen, waiting for Sarah to finish. Remy was right. Too much silence and your ears would pop. She knew she had to explain, she just didn't know where to start. So Will did it for her. "What did dose men want wit Remy?"

"As it turns out, Will," she said looking around the table at all, "Remy was...is a captain in the Confederate Army, and has deserted." She didn't know how to say it so she just did. "Ah don't know the specifics, bet he deserted and they say he shot a man. One of his own." A sad expression swept onto her face. "He's to be taken to stand trial. We'll probably never see him again." Ro had her hands in front of her, chin rested in the palms, fingers templed. She sighed heavy and said. "In the morning Ah'm going t'tell everyone that something in town caused him not to be able to come back, ever. They don't have to know everything. They thought too highly of him."

"Here, Miss Ro, have some soup," Sarah said placing a bowl in front of her and Jerome.

"No thanks, Sarah. Ah'm not hungry right now. Think Ah just wanna get outta these clothes. Night ya'll." They said their good nights and she left. In truth, she didn't want out of these clothes. They still smelt like him. Instead of going to her room, she automatically went to his.

When she entered, she sat down on the bed, looking around her. He hadn't changed anything in the room, but she could feel his presence here. How long had he stayed here? And when had she lost the war and fallen in love with him? She didn't know, or didn't care, but she had. She may be able to make it if that presence remained.

Her eyes dropped to the dresser. She went to it, and opened the second drawer. All of his clothes. She took out a white shirt, the one he had worn when she met him, and draped it over her arms. It felt good. Slipping her arms into the sleeves she closed the drawer and opened the top one. Inside were knick-knacks, stuff most would consider junk. On her knees she shifted through it.

There were at least three decks of cards, some change of a different currency, a couple books, all in Cajun French, and something metal that caught her eye. She picked it up and flipped it over. A tin-type from when he first entered the army. Him in his uniform, with his gun and sleep pouch. Defiantly younger, but by his eyes and strong jaw line she could tell it was him.

She stared at it longer, then felt something behind it. Another picture. Two men. One defiantly Remy, a little older, and another man, same outfit. This man was older, but not by much. His fair hair and light eyes and proportional nose seemed familiar. She looked closer at it. _'Normington!_'her mind screamed."They use to be friends?" she questioned out loud and looked at it again. Defiantly Remy and defiantly Normington, but together? And she would never get the chance to ask him. Returning the picture of both men, she took the other, curled up on the bed, and fell asleep in his shirt, the scent of him all around.

End chapter 10. 11 coming.


	11. Things To Rest

Sorry this has taken so long, but you all know how life is, and now I get to deal with looking up prices for children's Bibles for my Sunday school class as Easter presents. It's going to be fun. Name change, if anyone didn't notice. Puma no longer writes so I decided to take over, but I left her stories still posted. Any way, on to the story.

Deeper Secrets chapter eleven: Things to Rest

Remy couldn't sleep that night. He lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling from the cot. Thoughts of Ro ran wild in his mind. From the first day they met, her standing on the steps, the little pistol strapped to her ankle. He knew from that moment he had wanted to get close to her. Wanted to know her. Memories of walking in on her in the tub that night haunted him. How she had told him to leave or wash her back. The warmth of her creamy skin; he had never felt skin so soft. Her eyes, dull when he had first arrived, now bright and sad. _'God, Remy, why couldn't you keep from getting close?'_ he asked himself, scolding himself for not being strong; for letting his guard down.

The guard snored again, louder this time. Remy knew if he wanted to he could pick the lock and get out of town. _'Too much to lose, ol boy,'_ he thought, and of course, they had removed the hidden set of lock picks from him. The whole squadron had known he was a "good" lock pick. They never knew he had been a "master" at an early age. He hadn't thought to bring his back up picks, but he hadn't planned on running into Normington, who was sleeping on a nice bed at the hotel under a warm blanket.

Thinking of that reminded him of his bed at the plantation. _'It's not your bed, son,'_ he scolded, but it didn't work. His thoughts ran to the night of the flood. She had drug him into the house and up the stairs. Had rested beside him on the floor, trying to warm his frozen body. Then they had fallen on the floor, and eventually he had set her on the bed. When she had called out his name, and he had turned around to her outstretched hand. He knew if her took that petite hand he would never want to leave, and he didn't.

_'Even if you had your backups ya'd give them up jus' t'stay wit her.'_ His consciences was right. He had to try and make everyone understand. He wasn't the killer, the traitor. The man he shot had been. He had to find that bag. The sun light broke through the barred window, striking his ruggedly handsome face. They had to understand.

Ro awoke, still in Remy's room, still in his shirt, and still missing. She could feel the warmth from his shirt, though it was nothing compared to his arms wrapped around her. So strong and soft. Safe. That's how she felt. Safe in his arms, next to him. So he had a dangerous past, she still felt safe.

She turned to lay on her stomach, her hands running under the pillows. She felt something hard under the pillow to her left. Pulling it out, she studied the little black leather pouch. She unzipped it, revealing several small metal tools.

"Picks? What would he need those for?" She thought about it for a minute. _'Of course,'_ she thought, then aloud said, "He said he got what he needed from the stores. He never said he paid for them. That's how he has so much money. That an' army paychecks. He's a thief." She laughed. "What gave you the first clue, girl? The wade of cash or the fact that he stole your heart?" She laughed again, not at the answer, but at the fact that she was talking to herself.

The sun was up, work needed to be done. She climbed out of bed and went back to her room upstairs. There, she laid the tin-type on her night stand, the leather pouch next to it, and grabbed the shirt, donning it before she left.

Outside Jeffery and the others were hard at work. She didn't stop for breakfast, just headed straight to the stable. Inside, she noticed the horses hadn't been fed, neither had Delta and the calf. She measured out what each horse ate, threw some grain in to Delta and Delta Dawn, then carried buckets of water in to each stall. When finished she stopped and stroked each horses' muzzle, staying longer on the Roan's. Then she stopped at Ace, all the way at the front next to the hay.

She stared the horse in the face, remembering how she had felt when Joseph had given him to her. Her first horse. Deciding on what she should do, she led Ace from his stall and tied him to the hitching post. She quickly, but skillfully tacked him up.

"Sorry, boy. Breakfast will have to wait." She led him out then stopped. "Ah'm sorry...for all these years. It wasn't your fault. Ah shouldn't've blamed ya." The horse nuzzled under her arm, forgiving her. "Alright then. Let's put things to rest." And she rode off, first to find Jeffery, then on to face her past.

"Morning, captain. Sleep well?" Normington asked as he relieved the guard for the time being.

"Not that you really care, General. I would have rather liked to be back at the plantation on my nice, soft feather bed," Remy snapped back, still laying on his back, hands behind his head.

"You're right. I don't care. We'll be leaving shortly. Here are your things, except for the picks."

"Why thank you, John." Normington gave him a look. "Since I'm probably going to die anyway, what does it matter?" he mocked, donning his vest and duster. He felt inside the pockets for his gloves and found something. The scarf. He had stashed it in his pocket? He must have. Looking at the scarf, holding it, reminded him of holding her. Carrying her into the wash room, undressing her in the tub full of ice. He had tried to be a gentleman then. It was his hardest fight yet. Holding her head up the whole night. His arm went numb at the memory.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts, LeBeau, but we do have a trial to get to."

"We do, don't we, mon ami," he said placing the scarf around his neck. The pick frilly thing looked out of place. Had it been another color than soft pink and yellow, it might have matched.

"Lovely," Normington teased.

"Thanks," Remy retorted back.

"Hands." Normington opened the cell door, and clapped the irons on Remy. "No funny business."

"I'm not the Joker, mon ami," he said with a smile. The two left the jail, Normington leading Remy.

"On the horse, Captain." Remy obeyed and mounted. "I thought you didn't like horses, LeBeau?"

"I rode in the race, did I not?" he said from atop the horse. "What about the money?"

"We're heading over to the livery first. You can make your plea, then we leave. No matter the turnout."

"At least I get one fair trial," he stated as they headed over to the livery. Remy gracefully dismounted as though he didn't have on irons.

"Mornin', Mr. LeBeau. Congratulations on the race. What can I do for you sirs?" the blacksmith said addressing first Remy then both men.

"I'm here to talk about the race."

"What about it?" Mr. Carpenter asked as he worked on a horse's hoof, cleaning it.

"You put it on?" He shook his head. "That money, you know I've been arrested."

"That doesn't matter, Mr. LeBeau. I knows you a good man. Don't care 'bout your past neither. You've been good to Miss Ro."

"That money, I raced to win it for Ro. She need dat money." He was sounding like his old self now. "Can you give her dat?"

"We've never had a winner get arrested. Seeing as how you won the money," he dropped the hoof and stared at Remy, "it's yours to do with."

"Can you make sure Ro gets it. With this," he said handing him a small note. He had written it the night before.

"Sure thing, Mr. LeBeau," Carpenter agreed taking the slip of paper.

"Please,...Remy."

"Sure thing, Remy. She'll get it," he said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, mon ami. Thank you," and he walked out and back to Normington.

"Satisfied?" Remy just shook his head and remounted the horse. "Men, saddle up. We're heading out." Normington and his men mounted up. They headed south out of town, passing by everything and everyone. The mayor stepped out and Normington stopped.

"Thank you, Mayor Webster, for your cooperation."

"Always glad to help put a criminal in his place, General Normington. Safe journey to ya." Normington nodded and they continued on their way.

Ro found Jeffery in the north field. "Hey, Jeffery."

"Hi, Miss Ro. Feeling better?" He set down the rack.

"Ah don't know. Ah really don't. Now anymore."

"See you're riding Ace again," he said eyeing the mount.

"Yeah." She looked down at the horse. "Figured it was time."

"Time for a change?" Jeffery questioned.

"Time to move on. Ah'll be back. Somethin' Ah got t'do."

"You go on now. Don't worry 'bout nothing here," he said petting the horse's neck. She started to ride away when he said, "I be prayin' for you Ro. You an' Remy." She gave him a smile back and rode on. Empowered for her task.

An hour or more later, Ro arrived at her destination. She approached the iron fence, slowly she dismounted from Ace, tying him up, and entered the sacred area.

"Hi, Joseph. It's been a while since our last visit. Ah shoulda come sooner. Ah guess Ah'm still getting over ya being gone. Ah brought ya flowers. Lilies like you like. Ace is here too." She was crying now, hard. "Joseph, Ah've met someone. He's made me feel alive again. The only thing wrong is...Ah'll never see him again. Ah should've told him how Ah felt before it was too late. Ah need to get on with my life, Joseph. Ah still love you, but Ah need to move on." She placed the flowers on the grave and stood back. "Ah'll never forget you." She kissed two fingers and laid them on top of the headstone. "Goodbye." Quickly, before the emotions could take over, she mounted Ace and rode off. Away from where they had first met. Away from where they had said goodbye.

The sun was high when the company of soldiers stopped for lunch. The cook made a quick meal of beans and already made cornbread. The general sat with his men, eating, talking and laughing at stories. They would need to be moving on soon for they had a long way to go.

Alone, tied to a tree sat another soldier, once a captain and beloved member. His wrists were bound with irons as were his ankles. There was a large rope binding him to the oak behind him. He was immobilized, but even if he had the chance to escape, he wouldn't take it. To comply would be the thing that would set him free. To get him back to her. He knew this was going to be a long trip. All the way down, find the bag, then go back to Ro. She was what was going to get him through this. It may be a month or more before he saw her again, but he would.

Ro made it back to the farm, tears stopped and dried. She joined the others in the field and helped with the work. Hours later, they all returned to the house for lunch. When most were done eating, and several had asked about Remy, she stood on the top step, waved her hands to get their attention and spoke.

"Several have come to me an' asked about Remy, the man who's been stayin' with us. Yesterday in town, Remy ran into some old friends. He had to leave with them."

"Will he b'comin' back, Miss Ro?" someone called out.

"No. Ah'm afraid we'll never see him again. Jeffery will give out the rest of the day's orders. Thanks."

It had been an hour since night had fallen when they stopped for camp. A small fire was built, the sleeping bags were thrown down and the men went to sleep. Remy didn't sit by the fire. He stayed in the shadows still in his irons. It was cold, but he no longer belonged in that circle. He was believed a traitor, a murderer. He had been their captain, comrade, friend, brother for many years, he had trusted them to point he hadn't others, not until Ro. He had led them into battles and out, rescued those that were wounded by himself, risking all. He thought they had trusted him, accepted him. _'Seems da only one dat trusted you was da one dat shouldn't've,'_ he thought to himself.

"Hate to interrupt your thoughts again, mate. Just thought you should know, you have about two weeks to live."

"I get the trial first, mon ami. Best not forget dat." Normington was quiet for a moment.

"What's with the scarf, LeBeau? I never figured you for the feminine look," he teased half serious, and tossed him a biscuit. He tossed it back.

"It's none of your business, Normington."

"If my guess is correct, that woman gave it to you." He sent Remy and evil look, and Remy sent it right back. "You actually have feelings for her, don't you, Gambit?" Remy glared at him. "The famous killer-for-hire actually has feelings. That must be the discovery of the century. When could a man like you ever develop feelings?"

"When he realizes the life he's living isn't right," Remy spat.

"And what, pray tell, Gambit, caused you to realize this?" Normington was crouched low in front of Remy.

"The last couple of weeks I've lived a completely different life." Normington motioned for him to continue. "A life where I didn't have to fight to live. Or kill. A life I once told you I wanted after making my confession to you."

"A life you see yourself living for the rest of your life." Normington stood, "If you get the chance." He turned his back and started to walk away, not wanting to remember the past.

"I'm innocent, John. Just like your father. I can prove it."

End chapter 11. 12 coming. Lots of unanswered questions in this chapter. Guess you'll just have to keep reading. The next chapter is called "Let Freedom Ring" wonder what that means.


	12. Let Freedom Ring

And here's chapter 12. Not too many more. Thanks for hanging on this long. On to it. Also wanted to say thanks for all the great reviews! You love me!

Deeper Secrets chapter twelve: Let Freedom Ring

Ro stood on the porch, looking out across the front lawn. Everyone was seated happily at their picnic spots talking and enjoying themselves. The farm had been saved, thanks to the money from the race. Two days after the race, Jason Carpenter had personally delivered the many and a message. The message had been from Remy in hopes she would get the money. All it had said was "Sorry." She couldn't think of what he could be sorry for, but she accepted the apology and laid the note by the picture, leather pouch, and the Jack of Hearts card. The shirt she still wore every night and left on the pillow during the day. He was gone, but not forgotten. Little Delta Dawn was growing stronger by the day. Unfortunately, she would never know the man that had saved her life.

"Two weeks, Miss Ro. I don't think he's coming back," Jeffery said standing next to her, lemonade in hand.

"He was to be tried for murder. He'll never be back," she said solemnly.

"We must have faith."

"And keep it." She stared him straight in the eyes. "But Ah can't live a dream."

"Tis true. Jus'...don' give up so soon."

"Don' worry, Jeffery. Ah'm hopin' against hope."

Two weeks into the journey and they finally reached the base camp. Normington, his men and Remy dismounted and he was led to the colonel's tent.

"Colonel, General Normington wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, private. Send him in." The older man commanded crossing his hands. "Ah, John," he shook the man's hand. "Good to see you. How are you? How's the mission?" The colonel sat down behind his desk.

"The mission is complete, sir. We've captured LeBeau."

"That's great news. Where did you find him?"

"In a little town called Summitville, a day's ride south of the town. Northwest of us aways."

"Where's he now?" the colonel asked.

"Outside in shackles being guarded, sir." Normington answered promptly.

"Bring him in." Normington nodded to one of his men, who stepped outside. Remy was led in moments later. "Captain LeBeau. It's been too long. How are you?" Remy remained silent. "Nothing to say?"

"Anything I say you won't take at face value," he spat. "If you're going to try me, do it and get it over with."

"So ready for your life to be over," the colonel stepped from behind his desk. "Nothing left to live for?"

"I'm innocent, but that doesn't matter as long as someone's blamed for Scott's murder. You all believe I'm guilty. Not going to get a chance to prove you wrong. Just end my suffering and feed your blood thirst."

"Take him and get him cleaned up, private. Then put him in a tent with guards. The trial's tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, sir," and Remy was led out.

"Do you believe him?" he asked of Normington. "You've been the closest to him all these years. And what does he mean by suffering?"

"He says he found a new life for himself in Summerville. A beautiful lady is there that he was forced to leave."

"Is that the deal with the scarf?" Normington nodded. "But, do you _believe_ him?"

"When we first started out, he told this story one night about a Union spy in our colors. Says he's the one who shot Scott."

"And you believe him." It wasn't a question.

"He's never lied to me before. He's been cooperative during the trip. And...he's saved my life before."

"Mine as well. All of ours in fact. Always was a good scout and captain. Scott was one of his own."

"He said the reason he had blood on him was because he tried to stop the bleeding."

"I just don't know. We'll let him tell his tale tomorrow. Hear it straight from him. You can see if he changes anything."

The next morning when the sun rose, Remy was woken and fed. Later the shackles and irons were removed and clothes were brought to him. He dressed while guards stood watch outside. When he had finished he hollered and they came back and replaced the irons, leaving the shackles off. He was led back to the colonel's tent across the camp.

"Morning, Captain. Good night?" Again silence. "Not in a talkative mood, Mr. LeBeau. Well, I am. Feel good being in your old uniform?" He eyed the younger man in irons. "What's with the scarf? It's not part of the uniform." Again he was met with silence. "Guess you don't want to talk about that either."

"You must be a detective, Colonel."

"Don't get smart, Remy. You've been too good a captain to get smart now."

"I've always been smart," Remy grinded out. "Had to be. To survive."

"I thought you'd like a nice meal before your trial." The colonel changed the subject. Remy looked to the plate full of food, and pushed it away.

"Give this food to the men," he commanded the colonel.

"You don't want it?" The colonel was surprised. Remy smacked his abdomen, which was solid.

"Does it look like I haven't been eating?" he asked almost hatefully. "Give it to the men. They need the energy."

"Fine." A private took his plate away. The colonel sat and ate his while Remy just sat and stared.

Noon came later than Remy hoped. All of the men were brought to the middle of the camp. The colonel sat in front of everyone and there was a chair facing him, empty. Remy was led before everyone still in irons. He was brought to the chair and asked to be seated. When he refused, all heard him say "I will not submit myself that low" and the chair was taken away.

"Shall we begin?" and the area quieted. "Now, Captain Remy LeBeau, you are here to stand trial today for the murder of Scott Somters, Jr. Captain LeBeau, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Remy said in his strongest voice.

"On what grounds?" the colonel questioned.

"On the grounds that I have proof to show I didn't kill Scott Somters."

"Where is this proof, Mr. LeBeau? How did you acquire it?"

"It is hidden. I acquired it before the men came and found me over Scott's body."

"And why were you over his body covered in blood?"

"I was trying to stop the bleeding of a bullet wound."

"Caused by you," the colonel threw out seeing if it would irritate Remy.

"If I wanted him dead why would I be trying to save him?" Remy argued heatedly. The colonel stared at him.

"Then who is responsible for his murder if it were not you?"

"A Union soldier disguised as a Confederate."

"How do you know it was him? That he was Union soldier?"

"That morning when I woke I saw a man hovering around the camp, me team specifically. He was acting suspicious, constantly looking over his shoulder. I decided to follow him. That afternoon before we hit the front lines, I followed him."

"And where did you follow him to?"

'_Good, they're listening.'_ "I followed him through the woods. He stopped neat the creek and I watched as a man from the Union forces met with him."

"Could you hear what they were saying, Mr. LeBeau?"

"Only parts," Remy answered, then went on. "I watched as the man, the spy, handed the Union a piece of paper. All I could hear was them talking about our strengths and weaknesses. Then the trumpet sounded, and I had to hurry back. I was coming to tell you when I saw the spy heading into my squadron. I ran after him, but didn't reach him in time to stop him from shooting Scott."

"Why did he shoot Somters?" the colonel asked.

"I believe his orders were to take out as many of the lead fighters-my men-as possible. I believe Scott was the first, and I believe Scott saw him coming and was about to blow the spy's cover by warning the group."

"And you have proof of this?"

"Yes. After I shot the spy, I stole his carrisack from the body. When the men found me and they started saying I had shot him, I ran."

"Why? If you could prove it then why did you run?"

"I am human, sir. Panic took over and I ran. I hid the pack in a secret place, then I headed north to try and lose the men following me. I thought if I could get somewhere until things cooled down then go back for the bag, I might be able to return; but I got distracted once I stopped somewhere."

"Could you find this bag again, if released for a day or two?"

"Yes, Colonel. I could."

"Very well. You have twenty-four hours to retrieve the pack. General Normington, take the captain and five of your men and go."

"Yes, sir." Normington obeyed. After choosing the five, he and Remy mounted up and rode off.

"How much longer, LeBeau?" Normington asked an hour into the mission.

"Not long, my friend. Not long." Minutes later, Remy slowed his mount and climbed off. "We're here." The others followed. "Up there. In the cave."

"I'll have one of the men climb and..."

"No. Too dangerous. I know where the safe hand and toe holds are. I'll go," Remy countered.

"With irons on?" Normington pointed out.

"That will cause difficulty. Take them off and I'll get the bag." Remy held out his hands.

"And what's to stop you from running?" Normington asked.

"Couldn't I have escaped back in Summitville after the race? Or during it or the journey/"

"Point proven." He released the irons from Remy's wrists.

"Here." Remy removed the scarf and handed it to John. "Proof I'll return." With that he started his ascend. Normington and his men watching from below.

Several times during the climb Remy nearly lost his grip, but he made it up. He had forgotten to bring a light, but didn't really need it. His unique eyes let him see well enough in the dark. Heading to where he remembered leaving it, he felt for it, finding it. "Thank God, or whoever Jeffery prays to," he said after feeling the bag in his hands. "Now, back to the leash." He returned to the cave entrance and began down. "Got it!" he yelled to those below. He was halfway down when a foot hold that had being strong going up gave way. Remy tumbled the rest of the way to the ground.

"Miss Ro, come here. Quickly!" Jeffery screamed running into the water house.

"What is it, Jeffery? What's wrong?"

"Read this." She took the paper, stepped out into the light and read it.

"Get everyone in from of the mansion. Now!" She ran and got some of the others. When everyone was gathered, she headed up the steps, turned around and announced, "Let it be known that...the war is over, all fighting is stopped and all slaves are free!" The cheer filled the land and tears began to fall. "On another note, as Ah have always said, Ah'd like for each of you to stay and work for pay. We've been through so much together. Ah know Ah couldn't see living without any of you. Please think about it and tell me." The group of free slaves huddled and after a minute Jeffery stepped forward.

"On behalf of everyone here," Jeffery said, "We'd love to stay. All of us." Ro began to cry harder. Jeffery walked up the stairs and hugged her.

"Thank you. All of you. Ah don't know what Ah'd do without ya." They set out to have another large celebration.

End chapter 12. 13 coming, and I left you once again with Remy hurt. I like men with scars, what can I say? (Evil grin)


	13. Innocence Proven

And now chapter thirteen, right after twelve. Now you get to see what happened to Remy.

Deeper Secrets chapter thirteen: Innocence Proven

They had rushed to his side when he hit. He had hit hard and had gone unconscious at first. When he came to, Normington was crouched over him. "John," he breathed, "the sack."

"We've got it, Remy. Just rest a minute. It's safe. Take it easy."

"Have to get back." His breathing was heavy and ridged. "Ro."

"Easy, Remy. Just hang on. You'll be back with her in no time." Remy looked up and finally relaxed. To his men, Normington said, "We need to get him back, quick. Cut down tree small trees. Cut one in half. Take the ropes and tie it tight."

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

"I'll stay with him." The men set to work and John stayed by Remy's side.

When they had finished the sled, the men brought it near and all lifted Remy onto it. With orders to keep his head steady, one of the men held onto Remy's head and neck as they gently placed him on. They placed two of the packs next to his head to stabilize it, then lifted the sled over one of the horse's hindquarters and secured it. They headed off at a slow pace.

"Where are they?" the colonel asked. "Time is almost out."

"Sir! Sir!" a young soldier ran in. "A rider from Normington's party just rode in. They have the bag, but there's been an accident."

"What kind?" the colonel asked running out.

"I think the captain's been injured."

"What happened?" the colonel asked the rider.

"The captain," Gerald began, "had retrieved the bag and was climbing down. One of the foot holds gave out on him."

"Why was he climbing? Climbing what?"

"The cliff wall. Said he knew the dangers."

"Had he the irons on?" the colonel asked worried.

"No. General Normington had released his hands. They're about twenty minutes out. We need the medic."

When the group arrived, the medic immediately went to Remy. Normington took the bag to the colonel. "Let's have a look inside," he said once inside his tent. They poured out the contents. "Dog tags. Name. Rank. He's defiantly Union."

"Look." Normington held up a piece of paper. "His orders." They both read it. "Remy was right. He is innocent, and he saved our lives again."

"Let's just hope he lives to know it," the colonel said sadly.

"He will. Remy's tough." Normington placed his hand in his pockets, and felt the scarf. "He's got unfinished business." He walked out of the tent before being dismissed and over to the medic's tent.

There, Remy was laid out on a cot, shirtless and bandaged. The bullet scars on his right side showing along with others. The sight of it made John cringe. How many of those scars were meant for his men's lives? He walked over to Remy's side.

"Come on, ol' boy," he said placing the scarf in Remy's hand. "You've got some one to get back to." Remy's eyelids blinked. "That's it. Come back to us."

"I thought I was being tried."

"Not any more. You were right, Remy. The contents of that bag proved your innocence. When you're on your feet, you can go back to her."

"The scarf," Remy mumbled feeling it in his hand. "Ro."

"That's right. You'll be back with her in no time."

"Now. I'm leaving now." Remy sat up. "I leave now."

"Remy, hold on. The colonel wants to speak with you." Remy was pulling on the button down shirt. "Man, you can take pain well." He sounded like the youth Remy had first met so many years ago.

"John, I need to get back...to her."

"I know. Go talk to the colonel. I'll throw a pack on a horse for you."

"You believed me?" Remy was surprised. There had been so much hatred before.

"After telling me that story, I couldn't sleep. The whole way here afterwards, I knew you were telling me the truth. You've never lied to me. About anything." He helped his friend up off the cot. "Go talk to the colonel. That's an order.

"Yes, sir." Remy walked out on slightly unsteady legs. He entered the colonel's tent. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Captain. I wanted to apologize for blaming you...about Scot. He was your man. You would never do that to one of your own." Remy shook his head. "We looked in the bag which you probably know already. All charges are being dropped. You'll be able to keep your rank. What's wrong?" He noticed Remy's expression.

"I just...I don't want this life anymore."

"That good?" Remy shook his head again, a sparkle lighting his eyes. "I understand how you feel. You've had this life too long. And...I just got word from out troops in the east. The war is over. You're a free man, Remy." Remy's eyes got brighter. "Ride to your lady, Remy. She needs you as much as you do her." Remy started to walk out. "Wait a second." He turned around. "Scott wanted you to have this, and this is from me." Remy opened the first box.

"Scott's cross." He held the gold chain with the cross pendent.

"There's a note," the colonel informed. Remy read it.

_Remy, I hope you find what you're looking for in life. May this guide you on the way._

The tears were close, but he held them back.

"The boy looked up to you. He really did."

"I'm not the best t'look up to," Remy laughed, then opened the other box. "Medals?"

"All the ones you've earned during your years of service. They belong to you, Captain. You've made all of us proud." The colonel held out his hand. "Tell your kids someday." Remy shook his hand.

"Thank you." He walked out and was surrounded by his old squad.

"Captain," one stepped forward. "No one wanted to believe you killed Scott. We didn't."

"Thank you, Phillip. You don't know what that means to me."

"You've been the best captain to serve under. You've saved each of our lives more than once. We can never repay you for that." Phillip continued. "But...we want you to have this." Remy opened the large envelope revealing a large tin-type. "It's from when we were first formed. It's signed, but one's missing."

"Scott's?" Remy asked scared.

"Yours." He handed Remy a pen. He quickly signed it. "Complete. Sir, it's been great serving under you." All of the men saluted him.

"It's been great serving with you, gentlemen. You're the best team a man could ask for." He saluted back. Tears again threatened to fall. He walked away, placing the picture back in the envelope. They had accepted him after all. That comforted him. He met Normington at the entrance of the camp.

"All ready, Remy? Safe journey."

"After all these years, John, I'm glad it didn't go out badly."

"Same here, mate. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"All is forgiven, mon ami. All." Remy smiled at him.

"Thank you. There's a lot to forgive." Remy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've forgiven more."

"I guess the killer-for-hire has got a soul." He nodded toward the pendant.

"Gambit hung up his guns long ago. He's not coming back."

"Good to hear, my friend. Now,...you have someone to get back to, and a long journey ahead of you. Swift journey."

"Come see me some time," he insisted.

"Will she welcome me?" John asked nervously.

"Will she welcome an ex-killer?"

"She doesn't know?"

"She doesn't know," he answered the startled question.

"You're going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell her."

"Good luck with that. Will you ever go back to New Orleans?"

"I don't know. Time will see. Best be going." He placed his pack on the horse. "Your favorite steed?"

"You were always eyeing him, though you never rode. I want you to have something to remember us by."

"I already do." Remy touched were the scar was. "Here." He handed him a card. "My calling card."

"Jack of Hearts?" John questioned.

"Prince of Thieves is me," he said mounting the magnificent black stallion.

"Goodbye, my friend."

"No. Later, mon ami," and he rode off. Back to Ro.

End chapter 13. One more to go. Did you really think I would kill him off before we found out if he was innocent or not?


	14. Deeper Secrets Revealed

And here's the last of it. Hope you've enjoyed reading, I've enjoyed writing.

Deeper Secrets chapter fourteen: Deeper Secrets Revealed

A month had come and gone. The plantation was running good. No more problems with the weather. Everything was going good. The last of the crops had been picked, and soon they would need to plant for the new season. Jeffery was sure this would be a good year. He stood looking over the field as the sun was rising. He breathed in the deep air. Free air.

"Know of a good place a fella can get a place t'stay?" A voice called from behind him. He knew that voice and turned at it.

"Remy!" The man in the uniform slide from the stallion's back, and hugged his friend.

"Watch da shoulder, mon ami. Still sore."

"Remy, we thought you were tried and hanged." Jeffery tried his best to hide the excitement.

"Somebody was watchin' out for me." He tugged, and Jeffery saw the gold cross around his still tanned neck.. "Helped me find my way. I was able to prove my innocence."

"That's great!" the big man yelled then sobered. "Ro...thinks you're..."

"I get the idea," he said mounting up.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Fell getting my proof. Jus' sore from ridin'."

"Wonderful horse," he commented eyeing Remy's mount.

"Came from a wonderful friend. I'm off t'see Ro."

"She's at the house."

"Thanks, and congratulations." He rode off. When he reached the house Ro was sweeping the porch off. He let the horse wonder and silently crept up the steps. Pulling the scarf out of his pocket he stepped behind her, slipping it over her eyes.

"What the..." she screamed and reached for the scarf.

"No need t'struggle, chere." She turned around.

"Remy! Oh my goss," she said in a soft voice and reached up and hugged him. "Tell meh dis isn't a dream?"

"It's not a dream, chere." He dropped the scarf around her neck and pulled her close. "Neither is this." He leaned over and took her to himself. A kiss deeper than the ocean passed between them, and all the passion of a month without her flowed from him.

"Ah thought...you were..."she said when they had broke.

"I'm here, chere. And I'm not leaving 'long as you want me."

"Remy,...Ah want you, but...there's some things Ah need to know first."

"Answer mine, I'll answer yours. Any and all." She smiled at him, and he picked her up with a moan and carried her into the house.

"You're hurt," she said when he placed her on the couch in the living room.

"It's nothing," he dismissed, but she insisted and pulled him to the couch beside her. Undoing his uniform and shirt brought up memories of the flood, of lying next to him. Could she handle losing him again? _I ain't leaving._ Finally, with the last button undone, she pushed his clothes back to reveal his bandaged shoulder.

"What happened?" she breathed.

"Fell of the side of a cliff while climbing down it. Remy fine...now that he has you." She had missed the third person, but hit him instead of kissing him.

"Why were you on a cliff?""

"Retrieving my proof, chere. Proved my innocence, I did." She rubbed over his left shoulder.

"There is no innocence to you, Remy LeBeau." Something caught her eye. It was a dark scar that she had never seen before. "Is this...new?" She brushed it with her fingers.

"Happened long time ago, chere. Worth the pain. Saved a close friend." He answered with a smile.

"Who was this close friend?" she asked with suspicion.

"Is Normington. John Normington. Right after the war started. They made me captain 'cause of it."

"Normington. Ah'd like to give him a piece of my mind."

"No, chere. Ya don't. Told the colonel my story, got him to believe it. Let me go get the proof I needed. He's still my friend. Gave me his best mount."

"Ah don't know if Ah can ever trust him after what he's done," Ro stated bitterly.

"You may not trust Remy after ya hear your answers." She looked at him funny. "You won't like what you hear." So they began.

"Question one," she stated.

"What happened t'Joseph? How did he die?" She had briefly told him, but wanted the whole story.

"At the last race he rode Ace. They were at the last leg of the race, he was in the lead. There was a tricky jump. When they landed, Ace stumbled. Joseph...he...fell into a fallen tree. It had broken limbs everywhere. They pierced his body. No one knows if he died instantly or suffered." She was crying now and used the scarf to wipe her eyes.

"Dat's why ya didn't want me to ride?"

"Ah was afraid it might happen to you, and Ah'd...lose two...that Ah loved." She was shaking now.

"Easy, love," he said pulling her into his arms. "It's fine. Question one?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Ah have so many questions."

"We've got the time, chere."

"Okay. Let's...uh...Ah don't know where to start," Ro admitted.

"Shall I tell it from the beginning?" She shook her had and he began.

Hours later, after he had spilled his soul to her, they sat there. Him still on the couch, her in the farthest chair from him. He was drained, and scared. Truly scared. She was silent. Too silent.

"I told ya, you wouldn't like what you heard. I go now," he said and waited for a reply. None. Then a sigh.

"Let me see if Ah've gotten this. You were born in New Orleans and grew up there as a thief. A master thief. You ran away when you were fifteen, and became a killer-for-hire known as Gambit. And made a good livin' because of your skills." She paused and he nodded. "You did that until you were nineteen, when you found out you had killed an innocent man and possibly more. Struck with horror you ran off an' joined the army, telling them nothing of your past." Pause again. Nod. "You've been in the army for six years, making you twenty-five. You had no official training because you were already skilled with a gun. No mention of the past. You were made captain at twenty-one, have been ever since. And you have medals for saving Normington, the colonel, your entire squad, amongst other things. You were accused of murdering one of your own men, Scott Somters, Jr., who left you that cross, and were found not guilty because of a carrisack you stole from the Union spy that killed Scott. Have Ah missed anything?" she asked after summarizing everything he had just told her.

"The reason I stopped being a killer."

"Go on," she urged.

"The innocent man I killed...was John's father. David Jonathan Normington. His son vowed to kill the man who killed his father. When I learned who John's father was, I had to tell him the truth. That was after I had...saved his life they say."

"They say?" she inquired.

"I was just protecting a man. He forgave me, and has never held it over my head." He smiled, a short laugh escaped his parched throat. "Think of all dose that would like to get a piece of Gambit." He sighed. She knew everything. His entire life laid out on the table. This was the most vulnerable he'd ever felt. He hung his head. Too much silence.

"Remy." He looked up. "Ah don't believe it."

"It's true." She got up, padded over to him, sat on the couch, a finger pressed against his lips to stop the flow of words.

"No. Ah won't believe it. You're a good man, Remy. Yes, you have a bad past. But it's the past. Look what you've done for me. For the farm. All of the money for supplies. Then the race winnings."

"You got those?" he asked quickly, having forgotten them.

"Yes. The farm is safe. Thanks to you." He let out another short laugh. "If you don't think saving all of those men of this farm makes you good, look at me." And he did, with a confused look. "Remy, what you've done to meh, Ah can't even begin to explain. You've freed meh. It hurt at first, that first day we met. Muh whole body started hurting. The only thing that numbed the pain was the same thing that caused it. You."

"Ro, I'm so sorry. I never meant..." She stopped him again.

"To hurt meh? What hurt meh was knowin'...thinkin' that Ah'd never see you again, and Ah never told ya how Ah felt. That's what killed meh." She took his hands in his. They sat silent for a few minutes. "Come here." She led him, hand in hand, from the living room up to her room. He stopped just inside the door as she walked to the night stand. "What does this mean?" She held up the paper and he stepped closer to see it. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"No, chere. It's a question. To you."

"Am Ah sorry? For what?" She was confused now.

"You da master thief, chere. You've stolen my heart and soul."

"Oh," she breathed, then sat down on the bed. "Forgive me?" she asked uncertain.

"Only if you never give it back," he said kneeling before her. Then he looked at the night stand. The tin-type of himself and his back-up picks were there. That's when he realized she was in one of his shirts. The one from the day they had met. He laid his head in her hands folded in her lap and breathed in her scent. "Forgive me, chere."

"For what?"

"For not telling you when I had da chance."

"Tell me what," she whispered. Her heart skipped a beat or two.

"That I love you. From da moment I saw your beautiful eyes, I knew I had to be with you. I tried not to get close, but someone else had other plans." He looked to the ceiling and beyond. She laughed and kissed one of his hands. "What did you mean by 'two' earlier, chere/"

"Two that Ah loved." She breathed deep, to the very depth of her soul. "Ah love you, Remy LeBeau. With everything that's in me. I truly love you." He stood and pulled her with him. Again a deep kiss, deeper than the first if that were possible. He didn't hold back and felt her do the same. She wanted him, needed him. Loved him. In that moment he promised himself he would never let this woman go. Never. And to prove this promise to God, he dropped to one knee, her hand still in his. He stared up at her and slipped something from a pocket in his uniform.

"I love you. I never want to let go. Never want to leave. As long as you'll have me?" He slipped the ring onto her hand. "Will you marry me, Ro? I ain't much, but I'm all yours."

Those were the sweetest words she had ever heard. The tears were piling up. She looked to the man before her. Her stranger, her captain. The man she loved. "As long as you'll have meh" she said softly at first. "Yes."

He stood and she could she the tears and fear fall from his eyes. He hugged her, burying his head in her neck, his hands in her long hair. He never wanted to let go, and neither did she.

"Thank you," he breathed next to her skin.

"For what?" her pitch matched his.

"For loving me."

"Ah love everything about you." She pulled back, breaking his hold. "Everything." He kissed her again. "There's something we need to do while there's still light."

"I'll do anything for you, chere. Walk to the moon and back."

"Come then," she urged. He buttoned his shirt, leaving the uniform jacket open as they walked out to the barn. He retrieved his mount as she tacked Ace. Together they rode off.

Several minutes later they stopped on a hill a short distance from a fenced in area. They dismounted and walked over hand in hand. She took a long necklace he hadn't seen before and unlocked the gate. They entered, him following. She stood in front of the large decorated tombstone.

"Ah know Ah said Ah wouldn't be back. Guess Ah lied." At first Remy was confused, then caught on. "Joseph, Ah'd like you to meet Remy LeBeau. Remy, this is Joseph Valentine." He nodded. "You remember Ah mentioned, Joseph, that Ah'd met someone. Well," she paused and swallowed hard. "Here he is. Ah jus' wanted you two to meet. Show you Ah'm doing fine." She wiped her eyes. "Guess we'll be going now." She walked away, out of the fence. "Coming?"

"Give me a minute, chere?" She nodded and walked to the horses. He bent down, next to the headstone. "I've never done this. Talk t'the dead before. Put plenty in the ground, but never talked t'one. I'm sorry for your loss. She's a great lady." He looked over his shoulder to her. "You were a lucky man then. I'm one now. I promised God I'd take care of her. An' I promise you da same." He stood and walked out. She came back, locked the gate back, and hung the key on the three foot door. They mounted up and rode home.

The silver moon was rising, leaving a golden land in shadows. On a small hill there sat a woman, watching as the moon cast its glow on all she owned. All these things hadn't made her happy. Not until he came. Something had been missing. Sitting up here with her husband she knew what it was. Her heart. And he had brought it back to life.

The End

Hoped you liked it, I love it. See ya next time.

What would everyone say to a sequal?


End file.
